De La Nobleza
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: -RESUBIDA Y MEJORADA! SOY LA MISMA AUTORA!- La mano de Rukia ha sido ofrecida en matrimonio a un noble de la SS, pero problema comenzara cuando Ichigo y sus amigos la sigan en secreto para conocer -o en el caso de Ichigo, matar- al famoso "prometido".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo XD.**

HOLA! ANTES DE QUE LO DIGAN –los que leyeron este fic en su época- **NO, NO ESTOY PLAGIANDO!** En realidad **yo soy la misma autora** (Kaginu love – Maria-chan o Marivi-chan, como me conozcan) Así que **la historia es mía**, pero por algunos problemas tuve que cerrar esa cuenta y abrirme otra nueva –Esta, daaaaa.-

Aprovechare que estoy subiendo esta historia de nuevo para arreglar algunos errores que no había arreglado y mejorar algunas partes que, y después de leerlas, me di cuenta de que… eran una shit xD, pero dejare de todas maneras los comentarios que coloque para ese entonces (por pura melancolía)

**POR FAVOR, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primero y antes que todo… OHAYOU¡ YOROSHIKU¡ soy nueva en este foro y también es la primera vez que escribo un FF de Bleach (a decir verdad, yo empecé escribiendo FF de Inuyasha, así que no soy tan nueva) y bueee…**

**Por aquí arriba empezare avisando sobre lo que será este fic de mi parejita favorita de Bleach, el IchiRuki (espero que al final termine asi, no es que odie al IchiHime, pero me pareció más interesante la primera parejita de protas)xD**

**Pos…por aquí les va el resumen de este loco fic.**

.

.

.

Ella se lo había dicho muchas veces, algunas de manera obvia, otras como simple comentario. Algunas casi gritándoselo, otras en un susurro apenas audible. Pero el punto era que se lo había dicho… para ser más exactos, se lo había advertido, pero el, como siempre, le había dado la importancia de un pepino.

Siempre la misma frase… "_**Yo soy de la nobleza**_"

Lo que él nunca se espero es que por causa de la poca importancia que le daba al tema, terminaría envuelto en una batalla de vida o muerte. Y todo comenzaría con una simple frase, que para otra persona hubiese sido una alegría, pero que para él era el principio de su peor pesadilla…

-Ichigo…- El extraño tono suave de Rukia mientras observaba el teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro por sobre su hombro a la chica que tenia a sus espaldas, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del teléfono que se mantenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un Hollow?- Pregunto al ver la mirada perturbada de la mujer de ojos violáceos y azules.

-...Es un mensaje de Nii sama…-

-¿Byakuya? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- cuestiono aburrido el joven mientras se balanceaba en la silla de su escritorio para luego girarse en ella y observarla de lleno.

-Me está avisando sobre…- Pero no podía hablar, un nudo en la garganta le impedía a su voz salir, y en su mirada perturbada se mostraba la confusión y sobre todo…el temor. -Ichigo…- levanto su vista del teléfono y observo al de cabello anaranjado con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada desbordante en miedo y tristeza…

_**-…Me voy a casar…-**_

.

.

.

**¿y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Fue bueno? ¿estuvo del asco?¿me van a tirar la ensalada de la cena del mes pasado?¿o me van a tirar las rosas que les regalaron el día de su cumpleaños? xD Vamos, lo que sea me sirve**

**Onegai sean buenos y dejen un RVW, así sea para insultar xD o para echarme una manita para continuar con el verdadero fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, eso era el prologo del fic para esa época. Algunas palabras mas, algunas menos. Tengo pensado resubir todos los capítulos –mejorados- y terminar el fic que quedo inconcluso –y en el olvido- Si mal no recuerdo, tuvo una buena cantidad de reviews (149… wow, casi 150) y en realidad estaría feliz si lograse alcanzar esa cantidad de nuevo! Lo amaría ;) pero solo ustedes pueden hacerlo, así que POR FAVOR! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW, FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y DEMAS EN EL FIC VIEJO Y LOS CUALES ME ROGARON QUE LO CONTINUARA! INTENTARE CUMPLIR ESO!**

Se despide

_**Kurenai Lukia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo XD.**

HOLA! ANTES DE QUE LO DIGAN –los que leyeron este fic en su época- **NO, NO ESTOY PLAGIANDO!** En realidad **yo soy la misma autora** (Kaginu love – Maria-chan o Marivi-chan, como me conozcan) Así que **la historia es mía**, pero por algunos problemas tuve que cerrar esa cuenta y abrirme otra nueva –Esta, daaaaa.-

Aprovechare que estoy subiendo esta historia de nuevo para arreglar algunos errores que no había arreglado y mejorar algunas partes que, y después de leerlas, me di cuenta de que… eran una shit xD, pero dejare de todas maneras los comentarios que coloque para ese entonces (por pura melancolía)

**POR FAVOR, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío, TODOS son de Tite Kubo, pero un día de esto habrá un pequeño atentado….jijijijiji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De la nobleza**

_Capitulo 1: Los Mensajes De Texto de Byakuya son muy complicados_

_._

_._

_._

Tres años.

Tres años que habían pasado sin siquiera haberse enterado, el mismo tiempo había pasado desde que él y sus amigos habían acabado con Sōsuke Aizen y sus aliados, destruyendo el Hōgyoku y acabando con toda la guerra que se había armado entre el Hueco Mundo, la Soul Society y el mundo real.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, carcomiendole la cabeza

-Kurosaki-kun. ¿Ese es el nuevo tomo de ese manga nuevo? ¿Puedo leerlo?- La voz de niña de Orihime lo saco de sus pensamientos. Él solo asintió sin siquiera mirarla.

-Kurosaki, tomare tu laptop.- Ishida se movió y tomo el aparato junto al muchacho de cabello naranja en la mesa. Este ni se inmuto.

¿Cuándo fue que lo dijo? ¿En que momento se los permitió? Las preguntas y dilemas le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

-Ichigo…tu cama tiene migas de comida…- susurro el más alto del grupo, sentado en la cama.

_«...Hasta Chad está hablando...»_ Pensó con sorna. -Ah, sí.- respondió intentando disimular esas ganas de decir lo que en ese momento pensaba, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte. «_Vamos, Ichigo. No se puede poner peor…_»

-Oye, imbecil, dame tu Ipod, quiero mostrarle una canción a Inoue.- ahora, la que faltaba, la Shinigami de cabello negro le arrebato el Ipod de la mano, arrancándole de una vez los audífonos.

Bueno… Si se podía poner peor...

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿EN QUE MOMENTO LES PERMITÍ ENTRAR EN MI CASA Y QUEDARSE EN MI HABITACIÓN?!-

Tanto Rukia como Uryuu, Chad e Inoue se giraron a verle; algunos encarando una ceja, otros mirándolo con temor al dueño de la habitación que había gritado en una exposición accidental de ese pensamiento desesperado que cruzaba su mente desde las 4 horas que sus "amigos" se habían quedado en su habitación

-En primer lugar, deberías ser más educado con las visitas, Kurosaki. En segundo, fue tu idea que viniéramos a tu casa y que entráramos a tu habitación.- espeto Ishida con su clásico tono de chico listo mientras se subía los lentes.

-Y en tercero, yo vivo aquí, así que no tienes derecho a decirme eso.- agrego la más pequeña del grupo desde el armario.

-¿Q-qu-que?... Esperen un momento… ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?- Ichigo pregunto, aturdido.

-**Lo dijiste**.- Contestaron sus amigos al unisono.

-Por favor, olviden eso.- Ichigo miro a todos con vergüenza antes de girarse y regresar a su puesto en la silla del escritorio, dándole la espalda a los demás. Si, esta sería catalogada la vergüenza del año.

Los demás regresaron a sus actividades anteriores en silencio. -Entonces Kuchiki-san, me decías que eras una princesa.- Inoue hablaba animadamente con su pequeña amiga Shinigami sentadas en el armario una junto a la otra, la pelirroja con un manga en las piernas y escuchando junto con Rukia una canción en el Ipod que ella le había quitado a Ichigo unos momentos atrás.

-No exactamente, Inoue.- repitio por segunda vez la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa. -Soy la heredera del clan Kuchiki, así que cuando Niii-sama muera -Lo cual jamas pasara!-, yo seré la cabeza del clan.-

-¡Oh! Ya entendí!- _«Pero sigue pareciendo una princesa…»_ Pensó en su alocada cabeza. -Y… ¿Cómo es la vida de la nobleza, Kuchiki-san?-

-Pues…es algo complicado…Primero debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que el nombre de la familia se debe mantener limpio, debes dar una imagen que represente de una manera digna al clan. Además debes tener cuidado de tus acciones, palabras y relaciones, ya que de ellos depende tu imagen y la del clan, debes mantener siempre la compostura y la calma, seriedad, elegancia, buena presencia, responsabilidad, amabilidad, dignidad, respeto…- Orihime había dejado de prestar atención después de "seriedad" el manga en su regazo se veía mas interesante. -…Pero también me dijeron algo sobre obedecer todo lo se me ordene por los antiguos y la asamblea y otras cosas que no recuerdo…pero...no debe ser nada importante.-

De pronto el teléfono de la Shinigami empezó a vibrar, estaba en silencio y solo ella y Orihime se dieron cuenta de que el móvil mostraba en la pequeña pantalla exterior algo sobre "mensaje nuevo". Rukia abrió el celular y observo el aviso _"Un mensaje nuevo. Byakuya-nii-sama"_ junto con una foto que; antes de ser casi ser asesinada accidentalmente por la guardia de la mansión logro tomarle a su hermano. La shinigami apretó una tecla y empezó a leer el mensaje mientras que Orihime seguía leyendo su manga para darle privacidad.

De pronto Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, empezando a temblar de pies a cabeza y apretando las teclas del teléfono con más fuerza. Salto hacia el suelo de la habitación, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del aparato.

-I…Ichigo…- la suave voz de Rukia mientras observaba el teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro por sobre su hombro a la chica que tenia a sus espaldas, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del teléfono que se mantenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un Hollow?- dijo al ver la mirada perturbada de la mujer.

-...Es... Un mensaje de nii-sama…

-¿Byakuya? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto aburrido mientras se balanceaba en la silla de su escritorio para luego girarse en ella y observarle de lleno.

-Me está avisando sobre…- pero no podía hablar, un nudo en la garganta le impedía a su voz salir, y en su mirada perturbada se mostraba la confusión y sobre todo… el temor. -Ichigo…- levanto su vista del teléfono y observo al pelinaranja con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada desbordante en tristeza…

-_…Me voy a casar…_

...

¿Había oído bien?... Creía que no.

-¿Qué?- al parecer los demás presentes habían pensado lo mismo que él, ya que hablaron al mismo tiempo cuando la pregunta broto.

-Me voy a casar… - repitió como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía.

El pelinaranja estuvo a punto de lanzarse a reír aquello debía ser una muy mala broma de Rukia, pero observo bien su cara, 3 años eran suficientes como para reconocer cada expresión, cada tono de voz y cada mirada que ella podía dar, y él conocía mejor que nadie un aspecto de las expresiones que el compartía con su amiga…

Que cuando estaban realmente tensos o aterrados… Sonreían.

Y Rukia estaba sonriendo, de la misma manera que el sonreía cuando se acercaba el cumpleaños de la muerte de su madre… Rukia no estaba jugando, no estaba bromeando, todo lo contrario…

…Hablaba muy enserio…

-¡¿QUE?- el grito de Ichigo resonó por toda la habitación, la casa e incluso la calle. Eso no podía ser cierto! -¡¿De que estas hablando!?-

El resto del grupo al ver la reacción de Ichigo entendieron que lo que había dicho Rukia era muy enserio. Se levantaron y rodearon a la pareja de Shinigamis.

-Yo…yo no lo sé. El mensaje de nii-sama solo dice que tengo que ir mañana a la Soul Society para arreglar el asunto de mi boda…pero…- No pudo seguir hablando, estaba demasiado confundida. -…Yo… Necesito salir… Lo siento.- como alma que lleva el diablo, Rukia salió disparada por la puerta a pesar de que sus amigos intentaron detenerla.

«_Oh, Dios…_» Pensó Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir tras ella.

_**«Tengo un muy mal presentimiento»**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wow…creo que quedo un poco largo no?**

**Hey hey, gracias por los reviews, hacen que ponga una sonrisa de Kenpachi xD**

**Y para las que dijeron que el otro cap era muy corto…es que ne realidad no era un cap…era un resumencito, una minimini introducción al fic (si hago eso muy amenudo)**

**Pero ya, dejemos eso asi, espero mas respuesta de ustedes ;D**

**La conti será la próxima semana, si la computadora quiere xD**

**sayonara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Segundo capitulo, algunas palabras mas, algunas menos. Me entra melancolía cuando leo estos capítulos de nuevo. La frustración que sentía por no poder expresarme un poco mejor xD.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A****:**

**Maru: **a mi también me encanta ellos dos *-*.

**Yoruichi00**: bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, preciosa :) solo un dia de tardanza!

**Kia-kuchiki**: realmente no tengo idea de si dejaste rvw -porque tengo memoria de almeja- pero igual muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia :) Lamento haber dejado inconclusa la historia, pero ya estoy de regreso y repotenciada xD ...Y en cuanto al lemon... Etto... Es que... No recuerdo haber planeado mucho mas que ese que ya supongo te leiste xD gomenasai xD.

**Lovetamaki1**: No importa, ahora tienes oportunidad. Por favor deja rvw! :)

**Nami-chan**: Espero que te guste! :)

Creo que eso es todo por hoy entonces! Nos vemos!

POR FAVOR! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!

Se despide

_**Kurenai Lukia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo XD.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ni fresita, ni fangirl chappy, ni EL SUPER HERMANO son mios, son de Tite Kubo, pero...**

.

.

.

**De La Nobleza**

Capitulo 2: Los Nobles Jamás Toman en Cuenta a Rukia.

.

.

.

Corrió, realmente corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, y realmente era rápido al correr, pero por más que corrió, -y algunas veces casi cayo- perdió el rastro de Rukia en una esquina cercana a su casa.

Suspiro exhausto, ella no era de las que huía, siempre se enfrentaba a todo, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande, pero al parecer esto era más de lo que ella podía aguantar…

Casarse… Rukia casada, intento imaginárselo, pero la única imagen que se le venía a la mente era una en donde ella permanecía vestida de blanco, entrando al templo, donde él la esperaba al pie del altar…

Agitó la cabeza para borrar la imagen y siguió corriendo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Desde hacía ya algún tiempo cosas similares a esa pasaban en sus sueños o por su cabeza: Él y Rukia tomados de la mano, abrazándose, casándose... besándose y… haciendo el amor…

-¡Maldición, Ichigo! ¡Concéntrate!- exclamo en voz alta, debía mantener la mente en lo que hacía, no pensar en las depravaciones que ocurrían con Rukia en sus sueños. Además, ella no le gustaba, no le atraía, para nada, esa enana aprendiz de duende demoniaco no le podía llamar la atención a él, por favor…

_-¿Para qué te mientes a ti mismo, idiota?_- una voz malévola resonó en su cabeza.

-_No puedes mentirnos a nosotros, Ichigo.-_ luego la voz de grave de un hombre también se escucho.

-¡Dejen de meterse en mis pensamientos, ustedes dos!- Ordeno el pelinaranja en voz alta. También desde que empezaron las extrañas ideas en su cabeza, el "Socio" Hollow Ichigo y el "Viejo" Zangetsu le jodian la existencia cada vez que podían, restregándole en la cara sus "verdaderos" pensamientos.

No se dio cuenta de hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pies… a un parque lleno de personas que lo miraban como si fuese un loco, y en verdad lo había parecido ya que corría por el medio del parque hablando solo.

-Mamá, ese chico es raro.- rió una niña que caminaba de la mano con su madre y con la mano libre le apuntaba.

-Hija, no apuntes con el dedo.- respondió la señora mientras caminaba más rápido para alejarse del "extraño muchacho con el cabello teñido y cara de delincuente".

El dia no se podía poner peor…

Una pequeña risa se escucho cerca a él, que se giro y observo hacia donde provenía el sonido. Una chica de cabello negro, corto hasta la barbilla, de estatura baja y con vestido azul, sentada en una banca del parque, con la mano en la boca para ahogar las ganas de carcajear.

-¡Rukia!- corrió hacia la banca, jadeante. -¡Enana idiota!... ¡Al fin te encuentro¡… ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?!...¡Maldición!... ¡Eres rápida!- exclamo antes de caer medio muerto al lado de la shinigami y así retomar el aliento.

-Perdona si te preocupe, Ichigo.- El rostro despreocupado de Rukia se dirigió hacia el frente, apartando la vista.

Oh, mierda. Ichigo giro el rostro y enganchó los ojos hacia su amiga. ¿Se había disculpado? Normalmente en una situación así, ella habría dicho algo como "_No me llames enana, cabeza de zanahoria_", "_Nadie te ordeno seguirme_", "_No te interesa lo que yo haga_" o "_Eres lento, Toonto_" Pero en cambio, se había disculpado, Dios…

El nivel de tensión de Rukia no era algo humano, ella **realmente** estaba expresion era de completa calma, como si del día mas perfecto se tratara, a los ojos ajenos, se veía como una simple chica que estaba de buen humor, pero Ichigo la conocía, esa expresión en ella, esa mirada perdida y la pose calmada, eso no era nada bueno, ya que se notaba de cerca la tensión en sus hombros. De seguro un brazo cargando un balde de agua de 10 litros estaba mas relajado que ella.

-Sueltalo.- Espeto Ichigo, siempre directo al grano. –Y si es algo malo, te juro que matare al que sea para arreglarlo y no me podrás detener.-

Ella suspiro, un suspiro largo y pesado. En vez de un masaje, unos puñetazos en sus hombros hubieran ayudado, su expresión cambio de calmada a melancólica, el peso en sus hombros bajaría si decía la verdad.

–...Acabo de hablar con Nii-sama…- Rukia mantenía el móvil en su regazo. -Seré concisa... Tu sabes que existen 4 Clanes o Casas Nobles: la Shihouin, la Doraitochi, la Kurosora y la Kuchiki.-

-Tu perteneces a la casa de los Kuchiki y Yoruichi-san a la Shihouin.- afirmo el muchacho de 18 años.

-En efecto. Hace algunos dias el Clan Doraitochi tuvo un nuevo líder, el cual estaba buscando a una esposa de los otros tres clanes. Los de mi clan ofrecieron a una heredera a cambio de formar un pacto entre el Clan Doraitochi y el Kuchiki, ya que son los mas importantes y ricos. Y... Resulto ser que la única heredera... Soy yo.- Rukia tomo una pequeña pausa, como si organizara sus pensamientos. -Ahora me han llamado para que conosca a mi prometido en la Soul Society y luego para ir a arreglar los detalles de la boda. ¿Entiendes?-

Ichigo frustró el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía -Déjame ver…- soltó y luego se quedo en silencio por unos minutos. -O sea, que… Hay un líder de un Clan que buscaba una esposa.- Rukia asintió. -…Y los Kuchiki ofrecieron tu mano a cambio de un pacto…- Ella repitió la acción. -... Y ahora te vas a casar con ese noble...- Ichigo levanto los ojos al cielo, como pensativo. -…Al cual en tu vida has visto…- se rasco la cabeza y de pronto levanto el dedo indice frente a ella, sonriendo. ¡Ah! Ya entendí.-

-¡Exacto! ¡Estas en lo cierto!- Rukia suspiro aliviada y dejo caer los hombros. –Pensé que no lo comprende…-

-**¡NI DE COÑA CREAS QUE ESO PASARA!**-

-…rias…- Completo la Shinigami antes de volver a suspirar. -No tengo elección, Ichigo. Estoy obligada a hacerlo, los nobles también tenemos obligaciones, Nii-sama me ha protegido mucho de esas responsabilidades y ya no puede hacer nada mas por mi. Además los nobles son personas educadas, saben tratar a las mujeres y la mayoría son apuestos…- Si las miradas mataran, el pelinaranja estaría en la cárcel por matar su compañera cuando la miro por aquel comentario. –Además, nada cambiara si me caso, seguiré cumpliendo mi trabajo de Shinigami, vendré a cuidar que no hagas nada estúpido.-

-¡Ja! Y es que si llegaras a quedarte, te aseguro que te sacare de allí, así sea a patadas.

-No puedes hacer eso cada vez que me quede en la Soul Society. ¿Sabes?- Rukia le regalo una suave sonrisa.

-¡Tsk¡- Giro el rostro hacia otro lado y cruzo los brazos para disimular el sonrojo que le cubrió las mejillas. -¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-

-Mañana antes del amanecer… ¿Iremos? ¿Quién dijo que iras?-

-¿Crees que iras sola? Los chicos y yo iremos, primero debemos ver a ese infeliz que será tu esposo y…

-Ustedes no irán.- Rukia le corto abruptamente, haciéndolo ahogarse por un momento.

-¡¿No iremos?!- El grito de Ichigo se mezcló con los de Orihime, Uryuu y Chad, que se ocultaban en un árbol cercano y al oír aquello salieron de su escondite con los ojos como platos.

Ichigo los miro furioso.-¡Metiches! ¿Estaban espiándonos?-

-¡Claro que no, Kurosaki! ¡Solo escuchábamos su conversación!- Defendió Ishida con la dignidad como bandera.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-¡LA COSA ES!- corto de nuevo Rukia para así detener la pelea que se avecinaba. –Que Nii-sama me ha ordenado prohibirles la entrada a la mansión Kuchiki…-

_-…A todos los humanos de tu equipo. Y dile al inútil de Kurosaki Ichigo que si pone un solo pie en la mansión…- un aura oscura rodeo al móvil cuando Kuchiki Byakuya hablaba con su hermana menor. –Me encargare de darle la revancha por la pelea en la víspera de tu ejecución…-_

-…Entiendes, Ichigo?…- Esa misma aura que rodeaba al móvil también rodeo a la mujer. -…Si van a la mansión, tengan por seguro que morirán…-

El resto del grupo temblaba… Era mejor buscar su muerte natural.

Dejándoles en claro aquello, la Shinigami se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa Kurosaki. –Sera mejor que arregle todo antes de irme. Los veo en casa.-

-¡Espera, Kuchiki-san¡- Gritaron el quincy, la pelirroja y el grandote antes de intentar alcanzarla.

Ichigo, antes de levantarse del banco le hecho una última mirada al cuarteto de locos que tenía por amigos para luego fijar su mirada en Rukia…

_«…Sigue pensando que no iré, Rukia.»_

.

.

.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿De verdad debes irte?- pregunto por onceava vez Orihime, con la tristeza llenándole la voz.

-Lo siento, Inoue. Pero debo ir, debo enfrentar esto yo sola.- se abrazo a su amiga en forma de despedida antes de ver como la puerta Senkai se abría ante ellos.

-Regresa pronto, Kuchiki-san.- pidió el Quincy dando una demostración de sus bueno modales, lo hacía cada vez que podía frente a su rival Shinigami para darse aires de superioridad.

-Cállate de una vez, Ishida.- ordeno el pelinaranja con molestia. Levantarse a las 5:00 de la mañana no le da un buen humor a nadie, mucho menos a Ichigo.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que me vaya, ya esta amaneciendo.- dijo Rukia mientras se giraba y entraba a la puerta Senkai, obligandose a si misma a no mirar atrás, hacia donde el Kurosaki estaría parado, con el ceño fruncido...

Muy en el fondo, esperaba escuchar aunque fuera un simple "no regreses" de su parte…

«_Esperar una despedida de Ichigo, ¡Ja! Sería como esperar una tregua entre Quincys y Shinigamis._»

-Hey, Rukia.- con los ojos abiertos en par en par, giro el rostro al oír a Ichigo, encontrandose con una media sonrisa que este le daba, con una mirada que hubiese podido derretir a cualquier chica. –Ten cuidado y regresa, o te iremos a buscar, enana tonta.-

En contra de su propia voluntad, Rukia se sonrojo como un tomate, pero aun así no supo de donde saco el valor y para regalarle también una sonrisa, la mejor que le salió, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Y bien la puerta desapareció, el primer rayo de sol alumbró el lugar, dando paso a un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Chad mirando a su amigo desde la escuela media.

Este encaro una ceja -¿Y bien qué?-

Pero para rematar, un golpe en la cabeza le hizo dar migraña. -¡¿COMO QUE "_Y BIEN QUE_"?¡, IDIOTA, ¿TE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO SI YA ESTAS LISTO?- Le grito Ishida, molesto ante tanta estupidez.

-¡¿Listo para qué?!-pregunto el otro con el mismo tono mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Para ir a casa de Urahara-san, él ya tiene la puerta Senkai lista, solo nos está esperando.- respondió la inocente Orihime.

Ichigo se giro y observo sorprendido a la pelirroja. –¡¿Ustedes…?!-

Los demás asintieron -Creímos que ya lo habías pensado, Ichigo.- dijo Chad

-Pero eres tan despistado…- recordó Ishida

-Etto... ¿Por qué no solo nos apresuramos? Debemos ir con Urahara-san, o si no nos obligara a ayudarle en el almacén.- recordó Orihime tomando las manos de los 3 hombres y empezando a correr.

Ichigo solo atino a sonreír. A pesar de todo, sus amigos no eran tan malos.

**«**_**Entonces, solo tienes que espérarnos, Rukia. Ni pienses que te dejaremos sola en esto.**_**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***comentarios del fic viejo***

**Wow…este quedo más largo y complicado que el anterior ¿no? xD**

**Y además que no logre explicar bien las cosas xD**

**un solo review...deprimeeeennnteee, vamos que paso con la emocion, o es que el capi quedo mal**

**Yare yare, las cosas se explicaran mejor en el próximo capítulo ;D. Byakuya y todo el seretei esperan a nuestros protas**

**Nos vemos en próximo cap**

**Sayonara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***comentarios de este tiempo***

**Vaya!10 rvw! *explota de felicidad* estoy encantada de tantas personas que siguen esta historia! Espero que los capitulos venideros tambien les gusten tantos como estos! No quiero decepcionar a nadie!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A****:**

**Stephanie Za: **Jojojo, aqui esta la conti! Espero que te guste!

**Kureimy:**realmente quede impresionada ante tantos rvw para una historia de 16 capitulos. El fandom Ichiruki realmente es exigente y quede halagada ante tantos rvws, favoritos y alertas.

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san:** si... Yo se que nunca lo leiste T.T y por lo del largo de los capitulos... Este era uno de mis primeros fics y era algo inexperta con eso, asi que intentare mejorarlos.

**nami-chan:**Veras, subo los capitulos tan rapido porque en realidad este es un fic viejo mio el cual estoy editando y volviendo a subir, por lo que no es tan tardado actualizarlo. Si, Bya-kun no tiene corazon e Ichi-chan es medio tonto xD. Y tranquila! Soy una chica, soy una chica! Es solo que como a todas nos gusta que nos digan cosas bonitas, que tiene de malo decirle preciosas a mis adoradas lectoras *les monta un altar a sus lectoras* no desates tu furia! *Se esconde detras de un balde de basura*

**lovetamaki1:** Gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**chik-yinyang:** Gracias! Tambien espero poder darle un final! Te agradesco tambien el apoyo de antes y el de ahora *-*.

**maru:** Gracias a ti, a mi tambien me mata de risa Ichigo celoso xD.

**mega lex:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo... Me preguunto que pasara despues de eso... Kukukuku.

**Soul Neko-Natsu: **noooo! No los gatitos! *se apresura en actualizar*

**Grg98**: Jojojo! Gracias por el apoyo! Y en cuanto a A Crazy World, también tengo pensado en continuarlo… cuando logre pensar en un lemon gracioso -imposible para mi-

Creo que eso es todo por hoy entonces! Nos vemos!

POR FAVOR! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!

Se despide

_**KurenaiLukia.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo XD.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ni Byakuya ni Rukia ni Ichigo ni compañía son míos, todos son de kubo sensey, pero el señorito del clan Dorai Tochi y la jovencita sirvienta SII son míos y salieron de mi enferma mente xD**

.

.

.

_**De La Nobleza**_

Capitulo 3: Ichigo y sus Amigos Siempre se Meten en Donde no los Llaman.

.

.

.

Si bien entraron en la puerta Senkai, llegaron al mundo intermedio, el cual seguía igual de feo que la primera vez.

-…Pero, Kurosaki-kun…- El aludido se giro y observo a Orihime. -...Cuando Kuchiki-san esta en esta parte, siempre hay una de esas mariposas negras con ella y jamás el limpiador la persigue...-

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Poco a poco una luz fue creciendo detrás del grupo.

-…Es que me da la impresión de que esas mariposas…- de pronto el sonido de la bocina de un tren resonó detrás de ellos -…Son las que detienen al limpiador…-

...

-**¡A CORRER!**- grito Ichigo arrastrando a los demás hacia adelante.

-¡Maldito Kurosaki, debiste pedirle a Urahara-san que te diera una Mariposa Infernal!

Y debían correr más deprisa, ya que al parecer habían repotenciado el limpiador, que ahora era más rápido que cuando llegaron por ultima vez.

-Es que cada vez que llegamos es el día en donde el limpiador pasa…- sentencio derrotado el pelinaranja sin parar de correr.

Y al final del túnel, por fin una luz...

-¡Estamos salvaaa…..!-

Y empezaron a caer, y caer, y caer, y caer…

**PUM**

Y por fin tocaron el duro suelo del Seireitei.

Ichigo había caído con la pierna trabada en su hombro y el brazo en el tobillo, junto con Ishida, que termino con el trasero hacia arriba, Chad, que quedo con la cabeza entre las piernas y la única que cayó de manera decente, Orihime, que había terminado sentada pero con un fuerte dolor en los cuartos traseros.

-Inoue…

-¿Si, Kurosaki-kun?

-Cuando regresemos recuérdame darle una paliza al infeliz de Urahara-san… ese maldito me las pagara todas… Atatata...

Orihime no respondió. Por el bien de Kisuke Urahara, debía callar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Kuchiki-sama!- exclamaron los guardias antes de arrodillarse en reverencia a la mujer que salia de la puerta Senkai de la Mansión Kuchiki.

-Levántense, por favor.- pidió incomodada al ver las reverencias de los dos hombres, dedicándoles una sonrisa apenada.

-¡Kuchiki Rukia-sama, al fin ha llegado! ¡Sígame, por favor!- una jovencita de largo cabello castaño y de simples vestiduras, seguramente una sirvienta del lugar, le hizo reverencia.

Rukia levanto una ceja y amablemente pregunto. -¿Quién eres?-

La jovencita sonrió avergonzada. –Le explicare en el camino, ahora solo sígame por favor, la están esperando.- La pelinegra solo asintió y camino hacia la entrada de la mansión. Pero ninguna de las chicas se entero de la conversación de los guardias después de que se alejaran.

-¡Es bellísima!- exclamo uno de ellos, siendo un nuevo empleado. –Es la primera vez que veo a una Kuchiki mujer.-

-Lástima que se va a casar. Pero ¿Sabes que ella es una mas del grupo de Kurosaki Ichigo?-

-¿Te refieres al grupo de derroto a Aizen Sōsuke y a sus aliados?-

-Sí, ¿Increíble, no?

-…la amo…- susurro el otro guardia con corazones en vez de ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No has respondido mi pregunta.- Rukia rompió el silencio al recordarle aquello a la joven sirvienta a quien seguía por los pasillos de la mansión desde varios minutos atras.

-¡Oh! Mis más sinceras disculpas, Kuchiki Rukia-sama!- la jovencita se giro e hizo reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-No son necesaria tantas formalidades y disculpas. Y solo llámame Rukia, por favor.-

-¡Ah! Si! Como usted ordene, Kuch... Rukia-sama. Mi nombre es Rinjin Kansha, pero usted puede llamarme como quiera, Rukia-sama.-

Rukia suspiro, esto iba a ser duro.

-Entonces, Rukia-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama y varios miembros del Clan la están esperando, así que me han encargado para que la ayude a vestirse y arreglarse para la reunión con los amos. Luego otra sirvienta la escoltara hasta la sala de reuniones donde le plantearan con más calma la situación, y cuando sea el momento yo regresare y la escoltare para ir a la reunión con Doraitochi Kaito-sama. ¿Me sigue?- Le explico la jovencita mientras caminaba a paso rápido con Rukia tras ella.

-¿Eh? Y por qué debo cambiar mi ropa? Soy una Shinigami, una teniente del Gotei 13. Debo presentarme como tal. ¿No?-

-Supuse que diría eso.- Kansha la miro por sobre su hombro y sonrió amablemente. –Usted es una noble, Rukia-sama, por ende, debe vestirse como una dama de la nobleza, y esos ropajes de shinigami son mas propios para un hombre que para una dama como usted, así que debe vestirse como tal si debe hablar con los amos del Clan ¿Me comprende?- explico cordialmente antes de detenerse en una puerta después de haber recorrido un laberinto de pasillos. –Ya llegamos, la dejare aquí y unas sirvientas la ayudaran a asearse, vestirse y maquillarse. Otra sirvienta la estará esperando en el pasillo para cuando este lista ¿Sí?-

Rukia asintió, se despidió y Kansha hizo una reverencia antes de que la pelinegra desapareciera detrás de la puerta.

Kansha suspiro alegre. –Con que si es como me dijeron. Aunque se parece físicamente a Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, es mucho mas amable...- sonrió. –Es más cordial de lo que esperaba de una de las que acabo con la guerra en la Soul Society.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Kurosaki. ¿Por que entramos en el Seireitei? Se supone que Kuchiki-san iría a la Mansión Kuchiki.- pregunto Ishida al ver que corrían por el largo laberinto que era la corte de los espiritus puros.

-Deja de hablar tan fuerte, Ishida.- ordeno Ichigo en susurros

-¡¿Y por qué demonios debemos escondernos?!- Agrego el de lentes.

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Por qué será? Pedazo de idiota. ¿No ves que si algún Shinigami nos encuentra se armara un escándalo? Se supone que vinimos de espías... cofcof… Digo de incógnitos Si alguien del Seireitei se entera, TODO el Rukongai se enterara, incluyendo a Rukia. Entiende nuestra posición.-

-Kurosaki-kun tiene razón, Ishida-kun, además, después de que derrotamos a Aizen, nos hemos hecho conocidos por todos, somos algo así como héroes.- Una nube imaginaria se formo encima de la cabeza de Orihime, donde Ichigo aparecía disfrazado de superman, Ishida de spiderman, Chad de Hulk, Rukia de la Mujer Maravilla y ella de Catwoman.

-Inoue-san… -dijo Chad con una enorme gota de sudor corriéndole por la espalda.

-…A la próxima deja tu imaginación para ti misma…- continuo Ishida en las misma condiciones que Chad, Ichigo apoyo a Ishida.

-Regresando al tema, la Mansión Kuchiki queda dentro del Seireitei, solo que está separada de las Divisiones del Gotei 13, pero se en donde esta, así que iremos allá y veremos en qué embrollo se ha metido esa enana estúpida.

-¿Qué has estado allí antes?- pregunto el Quincy.

-Un par de veces, así que será fácil, solo síganme, estaremos allí en lo que tarda Renji en gastarse su sueldo en lentes de sol.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una desgracia…

-¡Oh, Rukia-sama! ¡Se ve bellísima! ¡Mi arduo trabajo por fin dio frutos!

No… era LA desgracia.

-Véase en el espejo, Rukia-sama, está hecha toda una dama, no como esas vulgares Shinigamis que se pasean por ese asqueroso "Seireitei".- critico la mujer grande y fornida que, junto con dos jovencitas mas, la habían bañado, secado, peinado, vestido y maquillado; pero mejor quedaba la palabra "torturado" para describir lo que le hicieron pasar. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de matar a esa mujer que insultaba el orgullo de las mujeres Shinigami.

Rukia se acerco al espejo, temiendo lo peor…

Miro en el reflejo de si misma ante ella… oh, si… Eso era malo.

Llevaba un Kimono negro, con detalles de flores azul claro, un obi del mismo color de las flores, un haori hasta las rodillas negro, sandalias negras y medias blancas, el cabello largo hasta la cintura, suelto y lacio, con un gancho pequeño azul claro que solo adornaba su cabello. Los labios rosados pálido, poca sombra rosa casi transparente en sus parpados y las mejillas levemente rosadas.

Si Ichigo la viera, seguramente se reiría de ella… O se sonrojaría hasta morir…

Últimamente Ichigo se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo, como si el cerebro perdiera la señal satelital… o como cuando un joven mira a la chica que le gusta…

-Rukia-sama ¿Por qué no responde?- La voz de la enorme mujer la saco de sus pensamientos, ella se giro y se disculpo con una sonrisa.

-Hah... ahora muévase, no hay tiempo que perder.- la mujer prácticamente la empujo fuera de la habitación, donde, solo a pocos metros de allí, la esperaba una joven de cabello negro.

-Con todo respeto, permítame halagarla, se ve usted muy hermosa, Kuchiki Rukia-sama- dijo entre una reverencia.

-Gracias, pero, no es necesario que me llames así, solo dime Rukia.- la pelinegra se sonrojo al oír el halago, no muy acostumbrada a ellos.

-Seria una falta de respeto, la cual no tengo permitida. Pero por favor, dejemos esta charla innecesaria y sígame, los amos la esperan en la sala de reuniones.- la sirvienta de mirada apagada se levanto y empezó a caminar. Rukia suspiro derrotada, nada más la había conocido unos dos minutos y ya extrañaba a Kansha.

-Por favor, cuando entre deberá dejar su calzado en la puerta, deberá usar el protocolo requerido y mantener compostura e inexpresion, nada de arranques ni comentarios escandalosos, manténgase siempre recta y….- la sirvienta hablaba sin mirarla y con tono monótono, pero Rukia había dejado de escucharla después de dejar el calzado en la puerta. En cambio los pensamientos de la pelinegra se posaban de nuevo en su compañero pelinaranja.

¿En dónde estaría? Seguramente durmiendo aun, ya que se había levantado a las 4:30 de la madrugada, no porque ella lo había obligado, sino porque él se empeño en acompañarla hasta la puerta Senkai que se abriría cerca del rió de Karakura.

Suspiro por tercera vez desde que estaba en aquel lugar… Rey Espiritual, extrañaba estar en Karakura, y eso que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que había llegado a la Soul Society. Extrañaba a Inoue y su extraña personalidad, a Ishida, con su extraña manía de cocer, a Chad, con su…su…bueno, lo extrañaba… y extrañaba…extrañaba a Ichigo.

Extrañaba sus gritos cuando su padre los despertaba, la cara de "necesito dormir" cuando entraba al baño, sus peleas y su ceño fruncido en el día, y su voz grave cuando la llamaba, su mirada penetrante… el aroma de su habitación… su presencia…

-Ya llegamos.- la voz de la sirvienta la saco de sus pensamientos, ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, donde dos guardias miraban fijamente a la Shinigami, y aunque aparentaban estar firmes, se les notaba que babeaban al verla.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rukia entro, al hacerlo completamente las puertas se cerraron y el salón se oscureció por unos minutos antes de que algunas velas se encendieran

-Preséntese.- ordeno la voz de un hombre anciano.

-Kuchiki Rukia, hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya, hermana menor de Kuchiki Hisana.- respondió Rukia arrodillada y con la cabeza en las rodillas en reverencia.

-Kuchiki Rukia…- la voz del anciano dio la orden de que las luces se encendieran, dejando ver una mesa larga, por la cual se encontraban sentados alrededor varios hombres, algunos ancianos, otros jóvenes, y otros simplemente adultos, de rostros duros que se fijaba en ella, que a pesar de no haber levantado la vista, sentía las firmes miradas de los hombres.

-Levántate, Kuchiki Rukia, y ve a tu lugar.- La voz del hombre, el antiguo líder del Clan, Kuchiki Ginrei…

Se levanto, y sin siquiera elevar la vista, diviso una almohadilla vacía justo al lado izquierdo de Byakuya, sentado en la punta de la mesa, y frente a ella, Ginrei…

Ese hombre era su abuelo… pero le daba mucho, MUCHO miedo.

-¿Tiene entendido el motivo de su llamado, Kuchiki Rukia?- pregunto Byakuya con voz monótona pero seria, siendo una circunstancias diferentes, su hermano habría usado palabras y tonos distintos, pero el protocolo obliga, y él era un esclavo del protocolo.

Rukia asintió a la pregunta, internamente deseaba con toda su alma regresarse en ese instante a Karakura…

Lo que daría por ver a Ichigo en ese instante…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo que daría por ver a Rukia en ese instante…

-Kurosaki ¿Cuánto falta…?...No creas…que corriendo… no nos cansamos…- jadeaba Ishida que como los demás, ya tenían demasiado tiempo corriendo.

-Deja de… quejarte… además, si doblamos… en esta esquina… y llegamos… al final del callejón estaremos en el li…mite entre… la mansión… y el… ¡AUCH!-

Al girar en la esquina dicha, choco con algo que no identifico sino hasta haber caído en el piso, el cuerpo de alguien que caminaba en sentido contrario del grupo.

-Maldita sea… duele….- susurro el pelinaraja antes de levantarse. –¿Que demo…? ¿¡Renji!?- exclamo al ver al joven de cabello rojo y el rostro… ¿Morado?

-…M…m-e…me as-fix…sias…- la voz entrecortada del pelirrojo le hizo reaccionar, levantándose al ver que mantenía una rodilla en el estomago de Renji.

-Renji ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Estoy esperando a Kuchiki-Taicho. Me dijo que lo acompañara hasta aca.

-No entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo, tú aun sigues a Byakuya.

Y seguía siendo extraño, después de todo, ya no era Renji, el de hacia tres años, era Abarai Renji-Taicho. Después de la pelea contra Aizen, Renji se había convertido en uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13, mientras que Hirako Shinji había vuelto al quinto Gotei y el tercero regresaba al mando momentáneo de Ichimaru Gin, mientras se buscaba un nuevo capitán apto para ello, debido a que Ichimaru apenas había logrado sobrevivir a al pelea contra Aizen.

-No te importa un pepino lo que yo haga… Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, Sabes lo que pasara si te ven.

Ichigo miro hacia los lados, como revisando que no había nadie más cerca además de ellos –Rukia… Rukia se va a casar, con un tipo de las cuatro Casas Nobles…- le susurro el pelinaranja tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa suavemente para acercarlo a él. –Y vinimos a escondidas para verlo, por ello **nadie** se tiene que enterar de que estamos aquí.-

Renji le miro fijamente, en silencio, mientras la mirada preocupada de su amiga pelinegra le llegaba a la mente.

_-Nadie debe enterarse de esto, y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a ellos. No pueden… No deben saberlo, o sus vidas correrán peligro, igualmente la tuya... Así que, por favor…- tomo las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. –Júralo por nuestra amistad, que no les dirás nada, asi te lo pregunten o rueguen.-_

_Renji miro las manos de su vieja amiga sobre las suyas con un leve sonrojo, y la mirada suplicante de ella, hablaba muy enserio, y le pedía un enorme favor._

_Soltó__ un suspiro y miro decidido hacia ella. -Esta bien, lo juro.-_

-¡¿Se va a casar?!- Casi grito -¡¿Con quién?!-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que es un tipo de las cuatro Casas Nobles!

-Pero no sabemos quien es, y Kuchiki-san nos prohibió acompañarla, así que hemos venido a escondidas para verlo.- repitió Uryū.

-Pero… no pueden ir, la Mansión Kuchiki tiene guardias hasta debajo de las piedras. Un pie allí y todos serán descubiertos.- Advirtió el pelirrojo.

-Me importan un carajo los guardias, somos imperceptibles, los guardias no nos notaran, así que deja de quejarte y quítate de nuestro camino.- Ichigo empezó a correr otra vez, directo hacia la pared del final del corredor, más atrás corrieron los demás jóvenes y por ultimo y soltando un gran suspiro, Renji uso un Shunpo para alcanzarlos.

Tendría que pedirle perdón a Rukia mas tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Rukia-sama, ya regreso! Perfecto, ahora acompáñeme hasta el jardín de cerezos.- al salir de la sala de reunión, Kansha la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué al jardín de cerezos?

-Porque allí es donde se ha propuesto la reunión con Doraitochi Kaito-sama. Cuando lleguemos al jardín, yo me iré y usted deberá esperarlo allí.-

Rukia asintió, otro suspiro salió de su boca, apenas era medio día, pero se sentía como si hubiesen pasado tres días enteros. La reunión fue aburrida a más no poder, por no decir incomoda y redundante, y las miradas de su Hermano y Ginrei siempre sobre ella la ponían nerviosa.

Cuando al fin llegaron al jardín, Kansha se despidió con una leve reverencia y dejo a la cansada Shinigami sentada en una banca bajo uno de los arboles de cerezo del jardín.

Era uno de los tantos jardines de la mansión, este, siempre lleno de arboles de cerezo en flor, flores de colores varios y un pequeño estanque lleno de las adoradas carpas de colores de su hermano.

Rukia suspiraba, el aroma de las flores le inundaba los pulmones. Aquel suave y dulce perfume le hacía recordar las veces que había paseado junto a Ichigo por uno de esos parque de Karakura en la primavera… Otra vez la imagen de ese tonto ocupaba su mente, así que cerró los ojos y solo se concentro en esa imagen y en el aroma de los cerezos.

Todo el lugar emanaba paz y tranquilidad, y Rukia empezaba relajarse por fin, hasta que de pronto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían logrado saltar aquel alto muro, aunque con mucha dificultad para algunos que no tenían Shunpo o algo parecido. Ichigo empezó a buscar el Reiatsu de Rukia, el cual no fue muy difícil de encontrar, subió a Orihime en su espalda para que así al usar el Shunpo, pudiese llevársela con más facilidad.

«_Maldito Ichigo, cómo es el héroe de la historia, se lleva a la chica linda en la espalda y nos deja al muerto a nosotros_» Pensaron Renji y Uryū mientras que a ellos les tocaba llevar a Chad en los hombros.

Con sigilo, termino el grupo escondido entre las ramas y flores de un gran árbol de cerezo. En ese lugar se concentraba el Reiatsu de la Shinigami así que debía de estar en ese jardín Orihime bajo de la espalda de Ichigo y se junto con él en la misma rama, en la cual también se escondían los demás Shinigamis y/o Quincys y/o tipos a corpulentos con poderes de Hollow.

Todos fijaron su vista en la banca debajo del árbol, y en la persona que se mantenía sentada en el mismo, soltando suspiros cansados.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Esa es Kuchiki-san?- susurro Inoue, mirando hacia abajo.

-Es su Reiatsu, pero Rukia no estaba vestida así, ella siempre lleva el uniforme Shinigami, esta debe ser otra persona.

-¿Y que sabes tú si ella se cambio de ropa? Idiota.- le espeto Ishida molesto.

-Cállate y no me lleves la contraria, si yo lo digo, así es.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser como tu digas? Ni que Rukia obedece todo lo que tú digas, Idiota.- defendió Renji molesto.

-¿Tu también me llevas la contraria? Rukia nunca se vestiría así, mira, ese Kimono es demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? … Bonito y femenino, Rukia no se viste así.-

-¿Estas queriendo decir que Rukia no es femenina ni bonita?- pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo. –¿Entonces te gustan las chicas marimachas?-

-Claro que no, Rukia no es marimacha ni fea, y no me gustan las marimachas, a mí me gustan las chicas normales… espera… - rebobino la pregunta en su mente y sus mejillas se encendieron. -**¡¿Qué mierda estas insinuando?!**- grito y tomo por el cuello a Renji, intentando ahorcarlo.

-…Ichigo… no es el mejor sitio para eso…- aconsejo Chad, quien se había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-…Kurosaki-kun… la rama se mueve…- lloro Orihime.

-¡Kurosaki…! ¡Detente!... la ¡…La rama…!- recordaba Ishida mientras que como un gato se abrazaba a la rama que se movía violentamente.

CRACK

Y la rama se partió, tanto por el peso como por el movimiento violento entre Ichigo y Renji.

-¡WAAA!- gritaron al caer, y lo mismo hizo la persona sentada en la banca.

Y toda la paz y la tranquilidad se fueron al caño.

-¡Maldito Kurosaki, todo esto es tu culpa!- Ishida, entre asustado y furioso atrapo a Ichigo por el cuello.

-Ishida-kun, no mates a Kurosaki-kun, no es su culpa… es que habían muchas personas en la rama…y…- hasta Orihime tuvo que aceptar que Ichigo era el culpable.

-Ichigo… Uryū… Renji…- los aludidos dejaron de ahorcarse mutuamente y se giraron hacia Chad -…Miren…- el dedo de Chad apuntaba hacia la persona de la banca…

Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura, los ojos azul violáceo y la piel nívea, que vestía con un kimono negro y azul y que miraba fijamente al grupo que había caído "literalmente" del cielo. Su mirada de pronto se vio iluminada.

-¡R-RU-RUKIA!- gritaron el pelinaranja y el pelirrojo.

-Chi…chicos…- respondió ella sorprendida.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- exclamaron Uryū, Chad y Orihime mientras se levantaban.

Rukia se levantaba de la banca mientras sus ojos se pasearon por todo el grupo, hasta que se toparon con un par de ojos miel que la miraban fijamente, embelesado.

-…Rukia…- susurro el Shinigami sustituto, mirándola boquiabierto.

-…Ichigo…- respondió ella en otro susurro.

_«Se ve…tan…tan hermosa…»_

POW

El pelinaranja sintió dolor en su estomago y luego la tierra chocando con su espalda, solo entendió todo al ver que se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo y que Rukia mantenía un puño en alto.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS! ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACEN AQUÍ!?- Al diablo toda la imagen de noble que debía tener. Empezó a golpearlo en el suelo.

-Kuchiki-san ¡Detente, por favor!- pidió la de grandes atributos, a lo cual la más pequeña se detuvo de golpear al hombre en el suelo. -No fue idea de Kurosaki-kun, fue nuestra idea, de Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y mía.- revelo ella -Nosotros quisimos seguirte, para que así pudiéramos ayudarte si se te presentaba un problema.-

-Además de asesinar a tu prometido, en el caso de Kurosaki.- susurro Ishida más para él, comentario por el cual fue fulminado por Ichigo.

Rukia los miro sorprendida –Inoue…-

Esta asintió – Si debe castigar a alguien, es a nosotros- estaba dispuesta a recibir el castigo que ella le diese.

La pelinegra la miro en forma de disculpa y suspiro. –No… no habrá castigo… después de todo, no han hecho nada malo…-

-Pero, Kuchiki-san. ¿Por qué no nos permitió acompañarla?- pregunto el Quincy acomodándose los lentes.

-Porque es algo en lo que no tenían participación, algo muy complicado y que en este momento no entenderán.- Ella le extendió la mano a Ichigo para que se levantara. –Es mi problema y no quiero involúcralos.-

-Tus problemas son nuestros problemas, Rukia, pensé que te había quedado claro eso.- dijo Ichigo, tomando su mano y levantándose.

-Sí, pero…

De pronto se escucho un carraspeo, los jóvenes se giraron y observaron a un hombre, de cabello castaño claro, ondulado hasta las orejas y la nuca, con ojos castaños cubiertos por lentes elegantes, alto y delgado, vestido con ropas caras que le daban aire de nobleza y riqueza. Miraba al grupo ante él, o más específicamente a Rukia, que al verlo apretó con fuerza la mano que aun sostenía la de Ichigo y que gracias al cielo era ocultada por la manga de su kimono.

_**«…Aizen…»**_

-Tú has de ser Kuchiki Rukia, ¿No?- pregunto el joven que aparentaba unos 27 años, siempre con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. –Me presento, Doraitochi Kaito. Cabeza del Clan Doraitochi. Y creo que por ahora soy…-

_**-...Tu prometido...-**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***comentarios del fic viejo***

**WoW**

**Inteeeennnsoooo**

**Jajaja, para el próximo capítulo, el súper WTF entre Gomakashi e Ichigo**

**Yare yare, perdón por tardar, es que no me llegaba la inspiración xD**

**Y también perdón por lo largo del capi xD**

**Ah y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son de muchísima ayuda moral xDD**

**Pos nos vemos luegito eh**

**No dejen de escribir reviews¡.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***comentarios de este tiempo***

**Bueno, fue un verdadero problema describir como habian quedado las cosas despues de la Guerra con Aizen, ya que, para cuando comenze a publicar este fic aun no habia terminado el arco de Decide, por lo que Gin seguia vivo y no se sabia como se iban a repartir los capitanes para cuando la guerra terminara, asi que tuve que cambiar un poco la historia. Tambien Rukia ahora es teniente -como lo es actualmente- y tiene el cabello largo... Por que quiero kukuku. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A****:**

**Yoruichi00: **Bueno... Depende de si crees que Aizen es guapo (Yo creo que si...jojojojo) Muchas gracias por tu rvw!

**maru:** Esa es una de mis frases favoritas de este fic! Me encanta las reacciones inesperadas de Ichi. *-*

**Soul Neko-Natsu: **NOOO! Los gatitos y la barra de chocolate nooooooo! No se puede aplicar la ley de los cinco segundos? *recoge la barra de chocolate y la limpia... Y se apura en actualizar*

**Stephanie Za: **bueno se supone que... Ya conocieron al prometido... Pero lo corte cuando se iba a poner bueno! Mujajajajajaja *risa malvada* tendras que quedarte pendiente del proximo capitulo! ;)

**nami-chan:** Ehh, yo tambien vi ese doujinshi, pero no, no tiene nada que ver con mi fic -plagio?naah- y originalmente el prometido de Rukia se llamaba **Gomakashi**... Pero me di cuenta que ese nombre suena como a "goma de mascar" y decidi cambiarle el nombre por **Kaito** -Me encanta ese nombre- ya veremos si Gomakashi/Kaito en realidad esta enamorado de Rukia...? Jijijiji tal vez si, tal vez no... Y tranquila, hare que Ichi sufra... Taaanto, que me van a odiar todas -yo tambien me odie un poco en esos capitulos, fui mala con Ichi. T.T- Muchas gracias por tu rvw!

**AndreUK**: Gracias por el rvw! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Chik-yinyang:** Y no te imaginas lo clavados que estan! De hecho... Uno de los dos ya lo tiene bieen claro, Ichi-nii o Ruki-chan... quien sera~~?

**Kureimy**: Me alegro que te hayan gustado sus reacciones, realmente me esforce para que no tuviesen actitudes fuera de caracter -aunque falle estrepitosamente en algunas partes de los siguientes capitulos- Y si, Byakuya es bueno asustando a la gente, kukuku. Muchas gracias por el rvw y por la frase de Urahara -de la cual no me acordaba!

**Grg98: **Muuuuuuchas gracias *reverencia* espero que te guste este capitulo :3

Tambien, **muchas gracias a las personas que pusieron como favorita a esta historia y a esta autora y a las personas que leen y no comentan**! Se les agradece asi no hayan dejado review y se les anima a que lo hagan.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy entonces! Nos vemos!

POR FAVOR! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW! ASI SEA PARA DECIR QUE NO LES GUSTA QUE EL PROMETIDO DE RUKIA SE LLAME KAITO EN VEZ DE GOMADEMASCAR digo GOMAKASHI!

Se despide

_**Kurenai**__**Lukia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo XD.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: solo el señorito**** Aizen**** Kaito salió de mi imaginación, el resto de los personajes son de Kubo sensey ;D**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Se clavaron la mirada por un momento. Ella pestañeo, y en ese abrir y cerrar de ojos segundo no supo que había ocurrido, solo pudo sentir una mano que la empujaba protectoramente hacia atras y escuchar un grito que clamaba "¡Aizen!" y luego varios ruidos que no logro reconocer bien…

Y cuando pudo observar claramente, contemplo con horror la escena que había frente a sus ojos.

_…Estaba más que muerta_

.

.

.

**De la nobleza  
**

**Capitulo 4: Código blanco.  
**

.

.

.

Ichigo, habiendo sacado a Zangetsu tan rapido que probablemente sufriria de un fuerte dolor en el hombro, coloco su filo en el cuello del noble. Ishida lo apuntaba por la izquierda con sus flechas, Renji por la derecha con el shikai listo y dispuesto, mientras que Chad e Inoue se mantenían a los diagonales del hombre que había terminado literalmente "entre la espada y la pared"

_-_Oh… Mierda._–_ Rukia abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, sus amigos que tanto había extrañado la estaban hundiendo en los más profundos abismos –I-i...i…-

-Maldito. ¿Como demonios regresaste del infierno al que te mande?- Le siseo el Shinigami Sustituto, furibundo. -Pero no te preocupes...** ¡Te regresare ahora mismo para que esta vez te pudras alla para siempre!**_- _Ichigo empuño la espada con mas fuerza, esta vez, le cortaría la cabeza.

-¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE, ICHIGO!-

El grupo de humanos y Shinigamis se giro hacia la que gritaba, encontrandose a Rukia, que lucia a punto de sufrir un paro cardiorespiratorio. Esta miraba al Kurosaki como si sus ojos fuesen cuerdas que intentaran detenerlo. –¡Todos detenganse en este mismo instante!- grito mientras se abria paso entre las espaldas de sus amigos, que le miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la cara.

_-_¡Pero ,Kuchiki-san! ¡¿Que no lo ves?!- chillo preocupada Orihime

_-_¡Mírelo bien, Kuchiki-san! ¡Es Aizen!** ¡Aizen!**- enfatizo Ishida.

-Bajen las armas- Ordeno con el tono que usaba para mandar a sus subordinados en la decimotercera division, ignorando las palabras de sus dos amigos. Estos ahora la veían como si tuviera dos cabezas y seis ojos. -**¡¿Que no me escucharon?! ¡Bajen las armas!**-

_-_Pero, Rukia…- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-¡AHORA!-

Se miraron entre ellos antes de dejar de apuntar con sus armas al pelicastaño que mantenía una extraña calma a pesar de estar siendo apuntado por todas partes. Ichigo dudo, pero al sentir la gelida mirada de Rukia en su espalda, decidió que era mejor buscar su muerte natural y obedecerla. Kaito suspiro aliviado y bajo las manos que mantenía en alto al verse apuntado por 2 shinigamis, un hombre corpulento con poderes de hollow, un Quincy y una chica con poderes de curacion y ataque… vaya grupito. Ichigo y los demás retrocedieron unos pasos, aun alertas de cualquier movimiento brusco del tal "Kaito". Allí, mientras ellos retrocedían, Rukia se acerco al hombre, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Entonces hizo algo que nadie se espero, se lanzo al suelo, se sentó sobre sus tobillos, dejos las manos frente a sus rodillas y bajo repetidas veces la cabeza hasta sus manos

_-_¡Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, Doraitochi Kaito-sama!¡Estoy sinceramente avergonzada del comportamiento de mis amigos, y si desea aplicar un castigo, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo por ellos!- pidio la morena, dejando la cabeza en el suelo, esperando la respuesta del noble mientras que el grupo del Shinigami Sustituto miraba con la boca abierta.

Lo otro que nadie se espero que ocurriera es que el ojicafe se agachara y colocara una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia_ -_¿Por qué pides un castigo por algo que es natural?- ella abrió los ojos y observo el suelo completamente en shock, al igual que a sus amigos se les desencajaban las mandíbulas, a excepción de Ichigo que sintio un extraño ardor en el pecho al ver a ese hombre tocar a Rukia con tanta confianza. Kaito hizo que la Shinigami lo observara, bajando su mano desde la larga cabellera negra y posandola en su mejilla para asi hacerla levantar la mirada hacia él. –Es un gusto conocerte. Los rumores de que eras una mujer bonita estaban equivocados. Ya que en persona te puedo asegurar que eres la mujer mas preciosa que mis ojos han visto.- alago de manera dulce mientras le enseñaba una cálida sonrisa, a la cual la aludida respondió con un inocente sonrojo.

Quien hubiera visto la cara de Ichigo, que competía con el cabello de Renji, pintado por la furia, por los oídos le salía humo, y por los ojos se podía ver claramente el reflejo de las llamas que en ese momento le carcomían las entrañas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que era lo que realmente le sucedía, solo tenía ganas de tomar a ese hombre y cortarlo en pedacitos y luego quemarlos en una parrilla. Pero cuando intento dar un paso hacia el hombre, dos manos en sus hombros lo detuvieron. Chad y Renji, lo veían de manera desaprobatoria. -¿Que?- les siseo, soltandose con furia.

Kaito se levanto y le tendió una mano a Rukia para que se levantara, la cual la aludida acepto dudosa. _–_Ustedes han de ser el equipo del Shinigami Sustituto ¿No?_-_

_-_¿Cómo lo sabe?_-_ pregunto su futura prometida.

-Son bien sabidos los nombres, orígenes y poderes del equipo que acabo con la rebelión de Aizen Sosuke.- aclaro el joven que no aparentaba mas de 25 años. –Se habla de un Shinigami Sustituto que en el pasado fue un Ryoka en la Soul Society, y que sus poderes fueron dados en un principio por una Shinigami miembro del Clan Kuchiki. También se dijo que en ese grupo se encontraba el último Quincy, un humano con poderes de hollow y una hermosa doncella que fue raptada y encerrada en el palacio Las Noches, que tiene poderes que pueden suprimir incluso a la muerte._-_

Ichigo ahora tenía más razones para pensar que ese tipo era Aizen.

-Tú has de ser Ishida Uryuu, el último Quincy.- el hombre se acerco hasta Ishida e hizo reverencia con una sonrisa. El joven destructor devolvio el saludo, dudoso. -Tú, Sado Yasutora, según tengo entendido tienes ciertos poderes hollow en tus brazos.- Gomakashi repitió la misma acción que con Uryu, y Sado también respondio con desconfianza. -Y como podría olvidar a la doncella raptada, Inoue Orihime, una hermosa y poderosa mujer.- tomo suavemente su mano y dejo un beso en sus nudillos, haciendola sonrojar, incomoda.

-Y aquí tenemos al líder… Kurosaki Ichigo es tu nombre. ¿O me equivoco? Un jovencito fuerte como nadie en toda la Soul Society, estoy realmente complacido de conocerte.- el hombre le mostro una sincera sonrisa que a Ichigo le pareció más bien una copia idéntica de las sonrisas falsas de Aizen. El hombre extendió la mano y espero… pero Ichigo miro la mano con desprecio, ladeo el rostro y cruzo los brazos.

Luego de eso, sintió un disimulado pellizco en su brazo, se giro y se encontró con la mano de Rukia que se posaba convenientemente en la zona adolorida. Ella levanto la mano y fingió mover su cabello cual Octava Espada con el dorso de la misma mientras reía grácilmente. Y sin que Kaito se diera cuenta, la palma desnuda que la pelinegra le mostraba al Shinigami Sustituto algo escrito en pequeñas letras que solo él podía entender.

_"será mejor que le des la mano… o te asesinare, bastardo."_

-¡Oh, sí mucho gusto! Kurosaki Ichigo, y gracias por el halago_-_ dijo el pelinaranjo con una enorme sonrisa falsa antes de tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, soltandola unos segundos despues como si se tratase de llamas infernales.

-¿Ves? Si hubiese aparecido de manera menos improvista y me hubiese presentado con más calma, Kurosaki-san no hubiese reaccionado así. Pero como he hecho lo contrario, el caballero aquí presente me ha confundido con Aizen Sosuke, y no era para menos que intentara atacarme. ¿No lo crees así? Rukia-chan.-

___«¡¿Rukia-chan?!»_ Chillo Ichigo en su cabeza. ¿¡Y ese bastardo quien coño se creia para hablarle asi a una chica que apenas acababa de conocer?!

-Tiene toda la razón, Doraitochi Kaito-sama.- respondió enérgicamente la pelinegra

-¿Eh? ¡No me llames así, Rukia chan!- pidio el joven, incomodo por el honorifico. -No es necesario tanto respeto, después de todo eres mi prometida ¿No? Llámame por mi primer nombre y si lo deseas dime un honorifico simple. ¿Kaito-san? Mi madre me dice Kai-chan... Jejeje...-

Rukia asintió apenada –Esta bien, Dorai…- el pelinegro le sonrió mas abiertamente, sonrojado. –Perdón… ¿Kaito… kun…?-

El hombre junto sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una voz femenina interrumpio.

_-Rukia sama, Dorai Tochi Gomakashi sama, es hora del almuerzo, deben venir a…- _Kansha, la joven sirvienta, habia aparecido en el enorme jardín, y mientras hablaba miraba que habían mas personas de las que suponía debían haber... Habia dejado a Rukia en el jardín y luego le indico el lugar a Kaito… Nadie mas habia pasado frente a ella para llegar al jardín, entonces... ¿Qué hacían dos Shinigamis y tres humanos junto a Rukia y Kaito?... La joven pelicastaña llego a una conclusión…

_-_**¡GUARDIAAASS! ¡INTRUSOS EN EL JARDIN DE CEREZOS!-**

Y en medio segundo, mas de 50 ninjas guardianes aparecieron y neutralizaron a todos los presentes, menos a Kansha, Rukia y Gomakashi, que miraron sorprendidos la eficacia de la guardia de la mansión… Luego miraron cansadamente a Kansha que mantenía una postura alarmada al ver a los intrusos atrapados entre 10 ninjas cada uno.

Rukia suspiro derrotada. Y se habia estado quejando de que la mañana había sido cansina.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_-¿Ves? Si hubiese aparecido de manera menos improvista y me hubiese presentado con más calma, Kurosaki san no hubiese reaccionado así, pero como he hecho lo contrario, el caballero aquí presente me ha confundido con Aizen Sosuke, y no era para menos que intentara atacarme. ¿No lo crees así? Rukia chan. _**¡Y una mierda!** ¿Quien carajos le dio permiso para dirigirse a Rukia con tanta confianza?- Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro cual tigre enjaulado por la habitación, mientras con una voz fingida y chillona se mofaba de las palabras del noble que solo unos minutos atrás habia estado con ellos.

Despues de una explicación corta, Kansha ordeno liberar a los intrusos, llevándolos a una habitación separada de donde almorzarían Rukia y Gomakashi, a pesar de que el sustituto se quejo del por qué debían separarse. Pero de nada sirvieron las quejas ya que con una sola mirada asesina bien disimulada de Rukia, fue suficiente para que callara y caminara. _-_Maldito infeliz, mal nacido, hijo de puta, marica violada, pedazo de mierda….- la lista venia en ascenso, mientras que Ishida, Renji, Chad y Orihime veian sorprendidos el vocabulario del joven pelinaranja…

-¿Kurosaki sabrá que estamos en horario todo público?- le susurro Ishida a Renji, que se mantenía sentado en la mesa donde habían servido diversos platos de comida y que el grupo estaba disfrutando desde hacía un rato.

Ichigo siguió insultando en voz alta mientras de tanto caminar y caminar había abierto un hueco en el suelo. Le fastidiaba a horrores tener que recordar la estúpida mirada de Rukia cuando el maldito clon de Aizen había acariciado su mejilla y el puto sonrojo que le cubrió la cara cuando este sonrió.

-Demonios Ichigo, tranquilízate, me estas poniendo nervioso con las vueltas que das- le dijo Renji mientras dejaba a un lado el plato de arroz que había tomado.

-No puedes tranquilizarlo, Abarai-san. Se está quemando en los celos.- dijo Ishida en voz alta, con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Ichigo se giro y en un pestañeo tomo al Quincy por el cuello del traje **_–No-Estoy-Celoso.-_**

Ishida soltó una carcajada reprimida. -…Si no estás celoso ¿Por qué reaccionas así, Kurosaki?-

Y empezó la batalla campal desde ese lado de la habitación. Pero del otro lado, la chica pelirroja miraba calladamente al shinigami de una extraña manera. Sus ojos se mostraron confusos con las palabras de Ishida y la reacción de Ichigo...

___«¿C__eloso de Kuchiki-san?_»

Al pensarlo, su mirada se torno un poco menos brillante y alegre ¿Acaso su amado Ichigo estaba celoso de su querida Rukia? De solo pensarlo sentía ese leve ardor en su pecho que le era familiar... Acaso…

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y detrás de ellas aparecieron Kansha, Rukia y Kaito, que con rostros alegres entraron en la habitación. -Entonces, Rukia-sama, Doraitochi Kaito-sama, será mejor que le esperen aquí. Él ya vendrá.- Aviso Kansha dejando pasar a los nobles, que ubicaron asientos en las almohadas que habían esparcidas en el suelo de la habitación. Kansha se despidió con una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

El grupo de protas miraron a la pareja que entro, como preguntándose qué hacían allí. Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera hablar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y una imponente presencia apareció detrás de la misma. Byakuya.

Al verlo allí, Rukia, Kaito y Renji se levantaron, caminaron hasta la puerta e hicieron reverencia.

-Kuchiki Byakuya-dono, Buenos días.- saludo el joven de cabello castaño.

-Doraitochi Kaito-dono, Buenos dias.- respondió el pelinegro con su voz fria.

-Nii-sa…- la pelinegra casi olvidaba la manera de tratar a la gente entre los nobles –Byakuya-dono ¿A qué se debe esta reunion?- Byakuya miro a su hermana, luego miro a Kaito y al grupo de Ichigo que se mantenían callados y expectantes en sus cojines.

_-Vine a comprobar tu reunión con Doraitochi Kaito-dono y también a rectificar la información de que el grupo de Kurosaki Ichigo y que el capitán del 5to Gotei irrumpieron en la mansión.-_ lo ultimo lo dijo mirando con esa mirada gelida de _"hablaremos luego" _a Renji que al parecer había olvidado su rango y termino dando una reverencia de disculpa, para disgusto de Ichigo que lo miraba con cara de _"patético". -Y también vine para darles aviso de la celebración que se realizara dentro de 7 días; contando este día, en esta mansión._- agrego el noble

_-¿Celebración?- _preguntaron todos dentro de la habitación.

_-¿Qué se estará celebrando? Byakuya-dono._- pregunto su hermana. El aludido miro a la que le había preguntado.

-_La celebración de su compromiso, naturalmente._

Ichigo, que tomaba un sorbo de té -convenientemente- termino por escupir todo el líquido sobre Ishida, que en silencio tomo por el cuello al pelinaranja e intento ahorcarlo por haber manchado su amado traje blanco de Quincy

_-¡¿Qué?-_ gritaron todos los presentes, a excepción de los nobles que solo asintieron.

El ojimiel miro fijamente a Rukia, que permanecía impasible frente a su hermano, como si un compromiso fuese algo de lo más común. El había llegado allá con la esperanza de que tal vez ese compromiso fuese un mal entendido o algo así, pero al parecer, las cosas era MUY enserio

Y eso no le gustaba, para nada.

Su seño se frunció a más no poder y su mirada se fijo en esa fotocopia de Aizen, que solo miraba a Byakuya con una sonrisa estúpida. Otra vez en su interior ardió esa llama y las ganas de quemar vivo a ese hombre y en sus ojos se reflejo el infierno que se desataba en su corazón

Orihime lo miro, pudo notar todo aquello que carcomía a su querido Kurosaki kun. Otra vez la pregunta inicial rodo en su mente_ «¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun esta celoso de Kuchiki-san?… acaso…»_

**_«…¿Acaso Kurosaki Kun está enamorado de Kuchiki san?..»_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

***comentarios de este tiempo***

**Despues de mucho luchar contra este documento, por fin pude escribir! me duele la cabeza *muere*  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A****:**

**Grg98**

**nami-chan**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**maru**

**lovetamaki1**

**neko dani**

**Kawai-Maria**

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**

**Stephanie Za**

**Kureimy**

**perdonen que no les respondi esta vez, es que no me siento bien y me duele la cabeza... *muere otra vez*  
**

Creo que eso es todo por hoy entonces! Nos vemos!

POR FAVOR! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!

Se despide

_**Kurenai Lukia.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo XD.

* * *

Todo había sido un desastre…

Desde el momento en que le llego aquel mensaje a Rukia, luego la extraña reacción de ella -huir-, la rara calma con la cual habia aceptado un compromiso con un completo extraño y la intrusión tan "sutil" de Ichigo y compañía a la mansión.

Pero la enana estúpida decía que debía relajarse… Tomarse un té, pero el tenia que calmarse con algo mucho mas fuerte. Fumarse un porro de diez metros llena de marihuana y nicotina mezclada con calmantes… Y eso ni siquiera ayudaría. Porque Ichigo **no** se iba a calmar.

Primero mataría a esa jodida fotocopia de Aizen, el tal Kaito, luego sacaría a Rukia de aquella mansión de locos, y por último se calmaría.

Pero como siempre, las cosas nunca salen como Ichigo quiere.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_De La Nobleza_  
**

Capitulo 5: De Shunpos y galanes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Byakuya avisara sobre la fiesta de compromiso, saco a Rukia y a Kaito de la habitación. Por un par de horas el grupo del Shinigami Sustituto observo la puerta por donde habían desaparecido el trió de nobles, con esa sensación en sus mentes de _¿Esto enserio está pasando?_

Pasaron esas horas, mientras que en la mente de Ichigo aun resonaban las palabras de Byakuya.

No podía ser. Rukia **_no_** podía casarse con ese infeliz que parecía que Aizen lo había dado a luz. Sabría Dios como seria ese hombre, porque dudaba que fuese así de pendejo como se pinto en la mañana, con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara para todo y la calma y caballerosidad como primera impresión.

Considero las posibilidades y llego a cuatro mas aterradoras. Seguramente ese hombre era:

**1:** Un mafioso, tipo Scarface, que tendría a Rukia como una de esas perras de los mafiosos que salían en esas novelas latinas extrañas de la TV.

**2:** Un narcotraficante de la Soul Society, que utilizaría sus influencias en el mundo humano para llevar cualquier cantidad de drogas ilegales a través de narcomulas, entre las cuales seguramente estaría Rukia.

**3:** Un espía de la CIA, o de la INTERPOL, o la DEA o algo así, que se infiltro a la Soul Society para luego contarle a los mortales como es el lugar donde viajan las almas cuando mueren. Y seguro se llevaba a Rukia de prueba.

**4:** Un pervertido sadomasoquista que, cuando estuviese con Rukia a solas, la obligaría a realizar todas las cochinadas sádicas que se le pasaran por su puerca mente.

Y todo eso, paso por la mente del pelinaranja, con imágenes a color…

De pronto el mismo se vio pensando en estupideces sin sentido como un paranoico loco… es que nada mas a él se le ocurrían esas cosas…

Aunque lo ultimo si le había parecido muy posible…

_«Por Dios, Ichigo. ¿Como puedes pensar de esa manera? Me das verguenza.»_ La voz de Hollow Ichigo resonó, hastiado por cuanta porquería pasaba por la mente del Rey.

El joven Shinigami suspiro y luego masajeo su sien por unos instantes -… ¿Qué le habrán puesto a ese té?...- se pregunto, porque su mente definitivamente estaba mas hiperactiva de lo normal.

Ya había oscurecido y Rukia no aparecía…

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Rukia y la sirvienta de cabello cafe que les habia hechado los guardias encima entraron a la habitacion. -Nii-sama dejo que pasaran la noche en la mansión, así que levántense, los llevaremos a las habitaciones.- aviso la de cabello negro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. El grupo la miro extrañado… ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella se fue?

-Bien… Abarai Renji-Taicho-sama, Ishida Uryu-sama, y Yasutora Sado-sama, sus habitaciones están en el ala oeste, así que vendrán conmigo.- Kansha hizo una reverencia y les sonrió para que le siguieran, el trió miro a Rukia con desconfianza, pero esta les dio una sonrisa de seguridad. Ellos asintieron y dieron las buenas noches.

-¿Estará bien llevando a Inoue Orihime-sama y a Kurosaki Ichigo-sama?- Pregunto la pelicastaña antes de irse, a lo cual la Shinigami solo asintió. Así la sirvienta se despidió por ultimo y empezó a caminar con el grupo de jóvenes.

-Ahora vengan, sus habitaciones están en el ala este.- Explico que empezaba a caminar, seguida por el pelinaranja y la pelirroja, que se miraban confundidos. -Ya se, ya se, seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué se quedaran aquí?- como leyéndoles la mente, hablo sin siquiera girarse a verlos. –Ya es tarde. Además deben estar cansados por tanto ajetreo, así que le pedí a Nii-sama que se quedaran en la mansión.- les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al girarse a ver a la pareja que caminaba detrás de ella.

-¡¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta la boda de Kuchiki-san?!- Pregunto Orihime con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y al decirlo, la sonrisa de Rukia se borro.

-No, se irán mañana en la mañana.

Ni bien Rukia termino de hablar, y la mandíbula de Ichigo se desencajo -¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Cómo que "¿Qué?"? No estaban esperando a quedarse toda la vida aquí. ¿Verdad?

-Pero…pero…

-¿Pero qué? Ya vinieron a ver lo que querían, ya conocieron a mi prometido, ya se fueron. Más bien tienen suerte de que logre convencer a Nii-sama de que se quedaran a pasar la noche aquí, ya que él tenía planeado soltarlos en el Seireitei.

-Pero…Kuchiki-san…creo que el plan era…quedarse para vigilarla.- confeso inocente la pelirroja.

-¿Vigilarme?- Esta volvió de nuevo a mirarlos por sobre su hombro, esta vez con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Vigilarme para qué? No me va a pasar nada, más que antes, ahora habrán mas guardias en la mansión, además que tendré siempre a Kansha cerca de mi.- De pronto se detuvo en las puertas de una habitación, abriendola y mirando a la chica de largo cabello. -Bueno, esta es tu habitación, Inoue. Las habitaciones son espaciosas y cómodas, tienen baño y adentro debe de estar una mesita con la cena y una pijama en el futon. Mañana en la mañana vendrá una sirvienta a darte el desayuno y luego te llevara para que te reúnas con los chicos.-

Orihime observo a Rukia por un instante, dudando, pero al ver la mirada segura de esta, ella solo sonrió y dio las buenas noches antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

La shinigami empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero apenas pasaron 2 habitaciones e Ichigo empezó a hablar.

-No te casaras con ese hombre.

Rukia se detuvo e Ichigo termino chocando con la espalda de ella, esta se giro y lo miro con una ceja levantada. –Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que no te casaras con ese clon de Aizen.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para opinar?- le pregunto ella, molestandose.

-No estoy opinando, estoy ordenando, tú no te casaras con ese hombre.- espeto el pelinaranja, igual de molesto.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que Orihime podía escucharlos desde su habitación.

-El tal Kaito me da mala espina, y no permitiré que corras ningún riesgo. Vendrás con nosotros a Karakura mañana en la mañana. No me importa lo que el estirado de Byakuya ni nadie más diga.

-¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡¿Como puedes hablar así de alguien que has visto solo una vez en tu vida?¡.

-¡Lo he visto la misma cantidad de veces que tu lo has visto, así que tengo mis razones para dudar! ¡Tu eres la única que confía en él como si lo conocieras de toda la puta vida!.

-¡Yo puedo elegir en quien puedo confiar y en quien no! Además ¿Por qué debería preocuparte lo que me pase? ¡Estoy bien grandecita y me puedo cuidar sola!- se acercaron lo más posible para intentar intimidar al otro.

-¡Me preocupo por que eres importante para el grupo y para mí! ¡Es mi deber protegerte!-

No supo porque, pero en esas palabras habían algo que hizo que el interior de Orihime picara suavemente, habiendo detenido sus actividades solo para escuchar con los oidos pegados a la pared.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo que me protejas! ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí, no lo hiciste mientras Aizen estaba vivo! ¡Menos deberías preocuparte ahora!- casi le grito ella.

-¡Y por no haberme preocupado casi mueres allá!- recordó él a pocos centímetros de su rostro. -¡De no haber sido por Byakuya, que llego a tiempo! ¡De no haber sido porque llegue a tiempo para atraparte!-

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquellos preocupantes momentos en los que el reiatsu de Rukia desaparecia despues de haber batallado con la Novena Espada y cuando fue lanzada desde alturas imposibles por la Decima Espada.

-¡Solo fueron... momentos de debilidad de mi parte, maldicion!¡Nada más por eso y desde entonces no confías en mi capacidad de luchar sola!.

-¡Rukia, ya deja de hablar estupideces!.

-¡Dices que son estupideces, pero sabes que no es verdad!- La voz de Rukia se elevo hasta que paso a ser un grito rabioso -…¡Desde el día en que regrese a la conciencia después de que derrotaras a Aizen, no has querido dejarme ir sola a ninguna parte! ¡Ni has dejado que luche sola, siempre llegas y acabas con el enemigo sin siquiera dejarme luchar! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?! ¡¿Por qué no confías en mis poderes?!.

-¡Callate!- Ichigo exploto, empujo contra la pared a la Shinigami cuando el se movio hacia adelante y la acorralo con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Rukia jadeo al verse presa entre Ichigo y la pared, el primero demasiado cerca de ella, y además que la miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos… como si estuviera…Triste. -…Yo confió en ti…- su voz paso a ser blanda, quebrada. -…En quien no confió es… en mi mismo.- su vista bajo hasta el suelo, mientras que la de Rukia se ensancho al oírlo. -…Desde ese instante… desde ese momento en que cerraste los ojos no pudiste mas…y caíste… No tienes idea del miedo que sentí... Tuve miedo de que murieras…solo porque aceptaste acompañarme a ese viaje.- Levanto la vista y la miro directamente a los ojos, dejando caer el peso de su mirada dorada en ella. –Entiende que si hago todo eso de lo que te quejas, es porque me jode saber que eres tan buena guerrera... tan buena compañera, que estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por mi… Lo hago porque tengo miedo de perderte…-

Rukia lo observo sorprendida –…Ichigo…- Intento mantener la compostura, ocultando lo mejor que pudo el temblor que le recorria el cuerpo al estar tan cerca de él. –Ichigo, no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de los nobles, entiende mi posición. No estoy en un rango para poder elegir… Debo casarme con él, quiera o no. Así que… Te lo pido, aunque sea, intenta conocerlo, tal vez no sea una mala persona.- Levanto lentamente su mano y la poso en la mejilla de el, en un acto cariñoso que no pudo evitar hacer al ver al poderoso e imponente Ichigo reducido a aquello...

El joven suspiro derrotado –Ese tal Kaito no me da buena espina…- Cerro los ojos y parecio luchar contra una futura migraña. -Pero si tú dices que es porque no lo conozco, está bien, intentare conocerlo. Pero al menos déjame quedarme contigo para protegerte en caso de que algo salga mal… y cuando vea que no hay nada que pueda pasar, me iré junto con los chicos.-

Rukia lo miro por unos momentos con el seño levemente fruncido, después de un rato soltó un suspiro -…Está bien… Se quedaran un tiempo, pero cuando yo lo diga, se irán.-

El pelinaranja se enderezo y dejo libre a Rukia, luego de poner una media sonrisa en el rostro. –Perfecto, ya nos vamos entendiendo.- dijo Ichigo de nuevo con su tono socarrón.

-…Hmpt, sabía que el momento cursi no duraría mucho…- fue el susurro apenas audible de Rukia, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Pregunto ofendido el pelinaranja, siguiendola.

-¿Qué que dije? Yo no dije nada, Kurosaki-kuuuun.- canturreo la Shinigami, utilizando esa vocecita falsa que sacaba de quicio a su antiguo Sustituto, que al oírlo la miro como si la fuese a matar. -Vamos, solo camina, idiota. Tu habitación esta por aquí cerca.-

Pero lo que no sabían, era que cerca de donde habían estado, una chica pelirroja había estado escuchando todo, pero que ahora solo se mantenía llorando en un rincón y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, con un extraño sentimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas junto con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Era como un ardor en el cuerpo… como tristeza fundida con rabia e impotencia…

La pelirroja se descubrió el rostro, mirando el suelo con ojos demasiado abiertos…

Estaba celosa… otra vez…

.

.

.

* * *

_«Esa vieja... ¿Como se me pudo haber ocurrido dejárselo allá...» _Rukia caminaba con aura de depresiva a su alrededor. Aspiro mocos y siguió caminando mientras susurraba con voz triste. –Mi uniforme… Quiero mi uniforme de Shinigami…-

Con un kimono, haori, medias y sandalias blancas, los dos primeros con estampado de rosas rojas, el obi rojo, y con el cabello adornado con un broche mediano con forma de rosa roja, los labios de un color rojo suave, y sombra de rojo pálido en los ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas… Así la habían obligado a vestirse en la mansión, ya que Utsukushii oba-san -la señora que la habia ayudado a vestirse cuando habia llegado a la mansión- había tomado su uniforme de Shinigami y le habia dicho que no se lo devolvería hasta que fuese conveniente… ósea nunca.

Al parecer hoy era su día de no suerte, ya que justo cuando menos quería que la vieran, todos los Shinigamis de todos los escuadrones estaban por todos los pasillos del Seireitei…

Y al parecer casi todos eran hombres con la testosterona a mil…

Allí venia una fila de los del gotei 8.

El grupo de shinigamis; la mayoría hombres, se dividió en dos al ver como aquella hermosa mujer -que por el momento no reconocían- venia caminando hacia el lado contrario y se le veían las claras intenciones de que no planeaba detenerse ni porque una montaña se alzara sobre ella. Y justamente siguió caminando con la mirada que parecía que saldría un cero de sus ojos y destruiría el suelo. Y su mirada se achicaba mas con cada piropo que parecía salido de la mente de un albañil con viagra, que recibía de aquellos hombres que parecían estar en celo o algo así.

_«Seguramente si me vieran con mi uniforme, mi insignia y mis guantes de noble, en vez de estar lanzadome esos piropos vulgares, estarian dandome reverencia.» _Pensó con odio, que por no tener la vista al frente para no terminar matandolo con la mirada, termino chocando con algo o alguien. Levanto la vista con odio destilándole por los ojos, dispuesta a soltar cualquier cantidad de insultos al animal que se le había atravesado en medio…

Pero termino chocando con el siempre querido y respetado por las mujeres -nótese el sarcasmo- Capitán Kyoraku Shunshui…

Señor, que suerte…

-Uhg, perdón Taicho.- se disculpo la pelinegra, deseando desaparecer en ese instante.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Mira que hermosa damita con la que me he chocado! ¡Kami-sama me bajo un angelito del cielo!- el Capitán rio abiertamente mientras que Rukia utilizaba toda su autocontrol para no llorar de la rabia. Se noto que nadie la había reconocido. -Y bien, angelito. ¿Y si vienes a mi habitación y…?-

Hasta que un jalón de oreja por parte de la Teniente del Octavo Gotei lo acallo. –¡Deje la perversión!-

-¡Pero Nanao-chan, no te pongas celosa! Solo quiero disculparme con la damita.- apunto a Rukia y las dos mujeres cruzaron la mirada por unos minutos.

Nanao termino por levantar una ceja –Espera… ¿Kuchiki-Fukutaicho?- pregunto después de un momento.

-Ise Nanao-Fukutaicho- la pelinegra saludo con respeto –Si, soy Kuchiki Rukia.-

De pronto el montón de hombres Shinigami; incluyendo al capitán, terminaron con rostro aterrorizado y un aura negra y fría rodeándolos. El nombre de la Teniente Kuchiki rodaba junto con el de Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado e Inoue Orihime… y faltarle el respeto a uno significaba problemas.

-¡Ru-Rukia -chaaan!- lloro disimuladamente el Capitán. –Per-perdonaaa, no te reconocimos…- _«Me va a matar. ¡Me va a matar!»_

-Pero Kuchiki-san ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no traes tu uniforme?- pregunto la teniente de lentes.

Rukia cayó en depresión al recordar eso -…Larga historia…- resumio y luego suspiro. – Y bueno, vine a reportarle a Ukitake-Taicho que he regresado de Karakura.- la pelinegra sonrió un poco -¿Usted sabe donde esta, Kyoraku-Taicho?-

-Hum, ha estado algo enfermo en estos días, así que no ha salido de su cuartel. Pero al verte seguramente se mejorara.- le dijo amablemente el Capitán. Rukia agradeció la información y se despidió para luego tomar con sus manos la falda del kimono, levantarla un poco y empezar a correr hacia las instalaciones del Decimotercer Gotei.

-Nanao-chan ¿Estás segura que esa era Rukia-chan?- A lo que la teniente asintió

El de enorme sombreo se giro y observo como la figura de la Shinigami se alejaba de alli. Levanto una ceja luego suspiro. -Era demasiado hermosa para ser Rukia-chan- a lo que Nanao se sonrojo y termino golpeando a su Capitan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Swish_

_«Maldita enana...»_

_Swish_

_«No sabe lo que me costo decirle eso anoche, y ahora hace esto.»_

_Swish_

_«¡Jaja! Nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi reiatsu. Ahora si que puedo restregarle en la cara a Yoruichi-san que si aprendi a ocul-...» _Pero al tocar una de las tejas del techo, termino por resbalar, ya que la teja estaba suelta.

**PUM**

Y termino en el suelo con la cabeza como parachoques.

Había aprendido a ocultar su reiatsu, pero todavía no aprendía a mantener la concentración cuando usaba Shunpo. Seguramente Yoruichi se moriría de la risa al verlo así.

Pero no había tiempo, debía conseguir a Rukia. La muy estúpida se había ido de la mansión cuando ellos aun dormían, y solo Kansha le medio había explicado que salió para ir a reportarse en el Seireitei.

_«Entonces, debería ir a la casa de Ukitake-san»_ Pensó mientras se levantaba. Pero justo allí observo a lo lejos, pero solo por un instante, una chica de baja estatura, vestida de blanco que usaba Shunpo y se dirigía en dirección al decimotercer gotei.

Ichigo medio sonrió –De mi no te puedes escapar, Rukia.-

.

.

.

* * *

Toco la puerta un par de veces y una voz se escucho desde el interior y pidió que se identificara

-Kuchiki Rukia-Fukutaicho.

-Y Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Sustituto.- una voz sonó junto a la pelinegra, que cuando giro termino chocando su nariz con el costado de Ichigo.

-¡Pe-pedazo de Idiota! ¡¿Co-como?! ¡¿Cu-cuando?!...- preguntaba Rukia, sorprendida por la repentina aparición del joven.

-Donde, Por que, aja, si, si.- se burlo el Sustituto al verla tartamudear. –Vamos Rukia, camina, ya abrieron la puerta.- no le prestó más atención y tomo a la pelinegra de la mano para llevarla dentro del escuadrón.

Pasaron por el enorme jardín del escuadrón, era realmente hermoso, con ríos, bambúes, lagos con lirios y peces… Peces… los peces de Byakuya estuvieron por un tiempo dentro del estanque con peces…pobre Byakuya, se había sentido triste al ver que sus carpas habían desaparecido por obra y gracia del espíritu santo -gracias a las travesuras de Yachiru.-

Luego de recordar eso, le prestó más atención a Ichigo, que aun no la soltaba de la mano… Lo cual empezaba a extrañarle a Rukia. Que raro, Ichigo casi nunca la agarraba asi… y su mano con la suya le daba una extraña sensación…

-¡Ukitake-san!- Ichigo grito, sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos, y el aludido salió de esa pequeña cabaña donde normalmente dormía cuando estaba enfermo. Se veía pálido y débil, a lo cual Rukia reacciono y empezó a correr, terminando siendo ella la que arrastraba a Ichigo por la mano.

-¡Ukitake-Taicho!- exclamo la pelinegra cuando ya se acercaban a la cabaña.

Al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la pareja que ya tenía frente a él. -¡Rukia-san, Ichigo-kun!- exclamo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos. -¡Que alegría verlos! Ha pasado tiempo.-

-Ukitake-san, también es una bueno verlo.- respondió con una sonrisa el pelinaranja.

-Ukitake-Taicho ¿Cómo se encuentra con su enfermedad?- pregunto preocupada la Shinigami.

-Bueno… de vez en cuando me entran las bajas… pero estoy bien, Sentaro y Kiyone me ayudan mucho.- el de largo blanco fijo luego su vista en un punto entre Rukia e Ichigo, a lo cual una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro, siendo el dúo de Shinigamis ajenos a los pensamientos del hombre. -Pero me doy cuenta que ustedes están mejor que yo…- la mirada cómplice que les regalo el Capitán dejo a la pareja confundida.

-¿De qué está hablando? Ukitake-Taicho- pregunto Rukia, encarando una ceja al igual que Ichigo.

-Vamos, no sean tímidos.- este se acerco y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Ichigo –Y dime ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?-

Ichigo lo miro extrañado -¿Decirle que a quien?-

-No te hagas el tonto, Ichigo-kun, vamos, responde. ¿Cuándo le dijiste a Rukia-san que la amabas?-

El sonido de un bong sonó de fondo, Ichigo y Rukia se tensaron a más no poder, los rostros terminaron por hacer competencia de quien quedaba más sonrojado. **-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!**

-¿¡Q-QU-QUIEN LE DIJO ESO, UKITAKE-TAICHO?!- grito la pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡NO-NO-NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- agrego el pelinaranja

**-¿¡QUE LE HIZO PENSAR ESO!?-** preguntaron los dos al unisonó

A lo que el peliblanco bajo la vista por un instante y apunto con su dedo al espacio entre Rukia e Ichigo.

Los jóvenes siguieron la señal del Capitán y se toparon con sus manos. Habían olvidado por completo que aun se mantenían tomados de la mano, a lo cual se sonrojaron aun más de lo que ya estaban y se soltaron como si de alejar las manos del fuego se tratase. -¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

A lo que Ukitake borro la sonrisa y coloco una mano en su mentón. – ¿Ósea que no son novios?

-CLARO QUE NO ¡IIIUUGHH!

El peliblanco suspiro triste, cerró los ojos y se encorvo. –Y yo tan feliz por verlos juntos… Bueno… será para otro día. ¿Verdad?- volvió a pararse derecho, sonrió y abrió los ojos, colocando el dedo índice en alto.

**-¡NO!-** gritaron furiosos y avergonzados la pareja de Shinigamis, a lo que el Capitán suspiro derrotado.

Ese par de tortolitos, pronto se darían cuenta…

-Y bien, pasen, tomemos una taza de té.

La pareja asintió, aun sonrojada, y entraron junto a él. Los llevo a una mesa redonda, luego llamo a una de las sirvientas y le pidió té para los visitantes. La mujer llego rato después, llevando una bandeja con la tetera y las tazas. Sirvió el té y pidió permiso para retirarse, a lo cual Ukitake asintió, dio las gracias y le sonrió a la mujer. Esta al ver el gesto, termino por sonrojarse y sonreírle apenada antes de dar reverencia y casi huir de la vergüenza.

-No conocía esa faceta de galán, Ukitake-san- bromeo el pelinaranja.

El peliblanco suspiro riendo –Siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando era joven. Con las únicas que no pude hacer eso fue con Unohana-san y con Rukia-san.-

-No lo hice porque estaba tan nerviosa el dia que me uni a su escuadron que no preste atención a nada. Perdón-Taicho.- se disculpo apenada la pelinegra.

-Y bien… Regresando al tema. ¿Has venido a reportarte nada mas, Rukia-san?-

Rukia dudo por un momento –…Si…-

-Con todo respeto, Rukia-san, pero tengo la sensación de que no has venido a solo eso. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto tomando una expresión seria

La Shinigami se tenso, Ichigo pudo sentirlo, ella tomo la taza de té y dio un sorbo, miro al capitán, miro a Ichigo, que la miro confundido y luego volvió la vista al capitán. –Etto… Taicho… Yo vine a informarle sobre…- Tomo aire y hablo. -Sobre mi compromiso con el líder del Clan Doraitochi.-

Ukitake abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -¿Que?-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza baja. –Perdone, no tengo mucha información de lo que pasara, pero por ahora no podre venir muy a menudo a los entrenamientos ni a las misiones, por lo menos hasta después de la fiesta de compromiso.- explico la pelinegra tomando otro sorbo de té.

Ukitake no pudo evitar fijar su vista en Ichigo, pero él no miraba a Rukia, miraba fijamente su taza de té, pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba un pequeño brillo de ira, la taza del Sustituto dio un pequeño crujido...

Ukitake entendía bien lo que le pasaba a Rukia y a Ichigo. Ella estaba confundida y obligada a casarse con un desconocido, y él estaba furioso y celoso de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer…

Entregarle el amor que él deseaba, para dárselo a un desconocido…

_**…Que ya empezaba a odiar…**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**YUP, otro capitulo! Lo he subido adelantado debido a que -y muchas gracias a las festividades- no creo poder actualizar en la proxima semana -si puedo, OBVIAMENTE lo hare- Lamento si tardo mucho en actualizar!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A****:**

**makoto's daughter: **PUEDES APOSTARLO! :D**  
**

******Kotsuki Kurosaki**: creeme cuando te digo que mas adelante no te va a gustar Kaito para nada xD Y yo tambien amo el diccionario de insultos de Ichi-nii.**  
**

**nami-chan: **Sufrira mas cuando ACEPTE sus sentimientos, es lo lamentable xD Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. *Se va a morzear un ratico ya que subio el capitulo adelantado* eres cruel nami-chan... odiar tanto al pobre ichi xD**  
**

**maru: **De nada :D**  
**

******Kawai-Maria**: Kaito -creeme, su nombre original era tambien muy dificil.- y tranquila, pronto le van a pegar mucho kukuku.

**lovetamaki1: **Ichi nii celoso *-* jijiji. Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien!**  
**

**TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS FAVORITOS Y LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN!**

Creo que eso es todo por hoy entonces! Nos vemos!

POR FAVOR! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!

Se despide

_**Kurenai Lukia.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo.

**Aclaracion: **Este fic fue publicado antes de que acabara el arco Decide, por lo que Ichigo no perdió sus poderes, Rukia no desapareció por casi dos años, y... Yamamoto no esta muertito. SPOILER

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¡Entonces nos vemos en la fiesta, Ukitake-Taicho! - Grito Rukia desde la puerta del escuadrón mientras que se despedía agitando la mano en el aire.

-¡Allá nos vemos, Rukia-san! - respondió el peliblanco antes de que las puertas se cerraran y la imagen de los dos jóvenes Shinigami desapareció.

Jushiro suspiro cansado, volviendo a sentirse débil. Y estaba a punto de regresar a su cabaña cuando una mariposa infernal apareció volando ante él, resonando con su típico repicar de campanas. El insecto se poso en el dedo índice que él le extendió, lo llevo a la altura sus ojos y entonces pudo escuchar en su mente el mensaje que le había sido enviado.

-Si. Ya está confirmado, Yamamoto So-Taicho. Ha empezado la misión.- susurro el albino para que luego la mariposa volara lejos de allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**De La Nobleza**_

Capitulo 6: El Seireitei es como un Pueblo Pequeño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo era dulcemente silencioso y tranquilo en esa habitación…

-¡GIIIIIIIIIN!** ¡GIN, DESPIERTAAAA!**

Pero con Matsumoto Rangiku dentro, dejaba de ser tranquilo. El hombre de ojos rasgados se levanto medio adormilado del sofá donde se había quedado dormido, girando el rostro y terminar chocando con cierto par de "pechonalidades" que conocía desde antes. -¿Qué ocurre, Rangiku?- pregunto este al lograr salir de los pecho de su esposa y mirarla a la cara.

Después de la batalla contra Aizen, el Capitán General Yamamoto había perdonado a Gin por su traición al ver que los verdaderos planes de este eran detener el poder de la Zanpakutō de Aizen y así acabarlo. Después de eso, fue asignado junto con Rangiku para volver a ser Capitán de su escuadrón. Tiempo después él le había pedido matrimonio y para ese momento, eran marido y mujer.

-¡Gin, cariño! ¡Escucha de lo que me entere! - exclamo alarmada la rubia.

Ichimaru suspiro, amaba a su esposa, pero a veces era como una vieja chismosa de pueblo. – ¿Si?-

La mujer aplaudió y se sentó junto a su esposo en el sofá, emocionada. -Ukitake-Taicho le comento a Kiyone-san, que le dijo a Isane-san, que le dijo a Unohana-Taicho, que le dijo a Nanao-san, que le dijo a Kyoraku-Taicho, que le dijo a Kenpachi-Taicho, que le dijo a Yachiru-chan, que le dijo a Ikkaku-san y Yumichika-san, que le dijeron a Kira-san, que le dijo a Hisagi-san, que le dijo a Hinamori-san, que le dijo a Hitsugaya-Taicho, que me dijo a mi…- la hermosa rubia tomo una enorme bocanada de aire al no haberlo tomado desde que empezó a hablar. -…Que Kuchiki-san se va a casar.-

Su esposo levanto una ceja, sorprendido ante sus palabras. -¿Rukia-chan se va a casar?-

Pero Rangiku ya lo tenía agarrado de una mano y lo estaba arrastrando fuera del cuartel. –Es un rumor, pero tenemos que averiguarlo!– exclamo la de ojos grises mientras corría junto a su esposo por los pasillos del Seireitei.

Gin volvió a suspirar. Cuando eran niños, correr con Rangiku era divertido… Pero ya estaban un poquito mayorcitos para estar corriendo cual colegialas solo para enterarse del chisme del momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Achu!- Rukia estornudo, a lo que Ichigo se giro y le deseo salud. Pero de nuevo la pelinegra estornudo… Unas 16 veces para ser más exactos.

-Te estás resfriando - Sentencio el pelinaranaja.

-No…- Aspiro mocos. -…Están hablando de mi…- Sentencio ella, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que su compañero le tendió.

-¿Hablando de ti? Le dijimos a Ukitake-san que no le dijera a nadie, así que... ¿Por qué deberían estar hablan…?- De pronto varios Reiatsus conocidos se hicieron presentes… Y todos se acercaban a gran velocidad, justo hacia ellos.

Rukia en Ichigo se miraron al rostro, con los rostros aterrados y por primera vez que desde que llegaron al lugar, concordaron en algo, una sola acción sincronizada.

_Correr_

Empezaron a correr, como un par de ladrones que fueron descubiertos. Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo que por lo menos tantas peleas con Hollows y Aizen, hubieran servido de algo. El par miro por sobre sus hombros, y pudieron observar como de dos esquenas aparecía un gigantesco ejercito de Capitanes y Tenientes Shinigami, que al verlos gritaron -¡ESTAN ALLI!- mientras apretaban el paso.

Por reflejo al verse perseguidos, la pareja de Shinigami apretó el paso. No sabían porque los perseguían, pero no querían que los alcanzaran tampoco. Pero correr con un Kimono hasta los tobillos y con sandalias de madera no era como correr con el uniforme de Shinigami, Rukia tropezó y cayó al suelo, haciendo que Ichigo se detuviera al verla caer.

-Maldición.- la mujer ensancho los ojos al ver como la jauría de Shinigami que los perseguía se acercaba más y más. –I…Ichigo… Sigue tú… Déjame aquí…- pidió dramáticamente en el suelo.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO, MIERDA!- grito este de regreso mientras que, haciendo uso de su agilidad, subió a la pelinegra en su espalda y empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Usando un Shunpo que los dejo a varios kilómetros de allí, Ichigo y Rukia los habían perdido de vista. –Listo, al parecer los dejamos atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el mas joven mientras miraba por sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

-I…Ichigo… Al frente…- susurro aterrada la morena a sus espaldas, haciéndolo girarse, pero cuando lo hizo, termino chocando… Con Zaraki Kenpachi.

Este miro con una sonrisa psicópata a Ichigo, que cayó al suelo junto con Rukia, aterrados.

–Te tengo, Ichigo.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos, se estiro un poco y bostezo. Vaya, se había quedado dormida. ¿Qué hora seria? Se giro en el futon y observo el reloj de péndulo en la pared. Las 8 de la mañana. Si, se había quedado dormida.

Se levanto, y como si hubiese esperado dentro de su cabeza toda la noche, por su mente paso todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Enseguida le llego el recuerdo de la conversación que había escuchado entre Ichigo y Rukia… Y otra vez las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-No, Orihime, no vas a llorar.- se dijo a sí misma, intentando consolarse. –Es un día esplendido, así que no debes estar triste.- Se levanto del futon y camino al baño.

Después de una ducha, Orihime se envolvió en una toalla y término de cepillarse los dientes y peinarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de vestirse, la puerta sonó. «Ha de ser alguno de los chicos» –¡Ya voy!- Y sin importarle que aun estaba en una toalla, camino hasta la puerta. -¿Quién es?-

Pudo ver dos sombras detrás de la puerta, una alta y otra más baja, al parecer eran un hombre y una mujer, pero no eran Ichigo y Rukia, ese no era su Reiatsu… ¿Entonces quienes eran? Esas siluetas se le hacían familiares…

-Vinimos a traerle el desayuno y la ropa, Inoue-sama- la voz amable de una chica se escucho tras la puerta.

-¿Rinjin-san?-

-¡Si!- respondió la castaña desde el otro lado. Orihime sonrió y empezó a abrir la puerta, contenta.

-Buenos días, Rinj… - pero callo rapidamente al caer en cuenta del acompañante de la sirvienta, frente a ella. Su cuerpo tembló, sus ojos se abrieron y su garganta se seco, dio un paso hacia atrás y sus manos empezaron a sudar, aterrada.

Junto a Kansha se mantenía un hombre joven y alto, de piel enfermizamente blanca, ojos verdes oscuro con pupilas rasgadas cual felino, cabello negro y liso, con el labio superior teñido de color negro y extrañas marcas que parecían lágrimas o cicatrices de color verde que caían verticales sobre sus mejillas, sin una sola pisca de expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Ul…Ulquiorra...

La voz de la joven pelirroja fue solo un susurro que no dejaba ver ni siquiera un poco del terror que la invadió de pies a cabeza, haciéndola dar tumbos temblorosos hacia atrás lentamente, intentando huir. –¿P-p-pero como...? T-t-tu estabas... Muerto...- sin querer tropezó y termino cayendo al suelo, siguiendo arrastrándose con los codos y mirando aterrorizada al hombre de ojos verdes.

Entonces hubo silencio.

-¡RINJIN-SAN, HULLE! - grito desesperada Orihime mientras intentaba levantarse sin éxito. ¡¿Que hacia el 4ta Espada allí?! ¡¿Como había...?!

Pero Kansha no se movió, en cambio, miro a la muchacha con una expresión preocupada y a la vez confundida. -¿Huir? ¿Huir de quien?- miro hacia los lados, hacia atrás y luego miro a su compañero, que aun no quitaba la vista de la aterrada chica.

-¡E-E-ÉL! ¡ÉL ES...!- intento advertir la humana mientras apuntaba con su dedo al joven que acompañaba a Kansha.

El aludido levanto levemente una ceja al igual que Kansha, quien se giro a verlo, luego miro a Orihime. -¿Lo conoce?- pregunto y regreso la vista al pelinegro. -¿La conoces? -

Al borde de las lagrimas, Inoue gimoteo.-¡Él fue mi carcelero en Hueco Mundo, Rinjin-san!-

Entonces la mano dulce de Kansha sobre su cabello rojizo la acallo. –No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo. Primero cálmese y después me explica que ocurre.- pidió la castaña con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Busco una de las almohadas e hizo que la pelirroja se sentara y calmara, haciendo pasar al muchacho que había permanecido impasible durante todo el rato. –Bien, ahora dígame que ocurre con Ulquiorra-kun.-

Orihime miro hacia el joven alto que ahora permanecía parado frente a ella a solo un par de metros, siendo invadida por el miedo de nuevo. –Él…él es Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer, la 4ta Espada del ejército de Aizen.- susurro la pelirroja con temor.

Kansha se separo de ella, giro su vista hasta el aludido y luego… Estallo en risas.

Orihime y el hombre moreno miraron a la sirvienta como si tuviese un tercer ojo en la cara.

-Eso… _**¡Eso es lo más gracioso que he oído en mi vida!**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Dios... ¡Dios, que cómico!… JAJAJAJAJAJA - la muchacha se sujeto con fuerza el estomago, muerta de risa.

_*Cinco minutos de risa después.*_

-….Ya… Ya… jajaja… Cálmate Kansha, cálmate… Me duele el estomago… jajajaja… Kansha…

-Rinjin-san… No es gracioso…- lloriqueo Orihime desde su asiento, a lo que el ojiverde asintió, apoyándola.

-Bien… Bien… - la muchacha logro detenerse, acomodando su yukata y empezando a toser. –Wow… Vaya… Perdónenme…- Kansha soltó un par de risitas tontas y por fin logro retomar la compostura, apuntando con su mano al hombre a su lado. –No sé cómo lo supo, pero, si, su nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer. Aunque… él no es ningún "Espada", él es un sirviente, como yo.- puso una mano en el hombro del aludido y lo sacudió un poco, en un gesto simpático. -¿A que no, Ulquiorra-kun?-

-Rinjin-san tiene razón.- su voz, idéntica a la del hombre que había sido su carcelero en Hueco Mundo, hizo que las entrañas de Inoue se retorcieran de miedo. -Yo no soy un Espada, ni vengo a hacerle daño a nadie. Y es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida…Ojô-san*- Aun, incluso después de esas palabras, Orihime no le creyó, pero dudo al ver que él no decía su nombre, o simplemente "mujer" como le llamaba en Hueco Mundo.

-¿Por qué no dices mi nombre? - le pregunto temerosa.

Ulquiorra ladeo el rostro, inexpresivo. –Porque no lo sé. Debo repetirle que no la conozco.-

-Inoue Orihime, ese es su nombre.- respondió Kansha con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has olvidado? - pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

-Inoue-sama, con todo respeto, tengo que pedirle que comprenda que él no la conoce, por ende, no puede recordar su nombre ya que es la primera vez que la ve.- reprendió Kansha con el seño fruncido mientras enganchaba protectoramente su brazo con el de ojos verdes. -Me parece una descortesía.-

-Oh… Lo siento mucho, Rinjin-san - pidió disculpas, apenada al darse cuenta de que lo que la sirvienta decía era cierto. –Lo siento mucho... Ulquiorra... kun.-

-Perdonada.- respondió la castaña, relajando el seño y volviendo a sonreír amablemente. –Entiendo que te asustes… Debió ser traumático todo eso.- miro el reloj en la pared de la habitación y se movió. –Creo que es hora de irnos, Ulquiorra-kun. De seguro Ishida-sama, Yasutora-sama y Abarai Renji Taicho-sama se habrán despertado.- supuso mientras soltaba el brazo de su compañero. -Vendremos dentro de poco, Inoue-sama.- aviso antes de desaparecer. Pero Ulquiorra y Orihime se dieron una última mirada antes de que se fueran.

La puerta se cerró y Orihime logro relajarse… Pero no podía ser cierto…

Ulquiorra había terminado en cenizas… Pero ese muchacho que se había presentado ante ella...

Estaba segura, y ponía las manos al fuego, era la cuarta espada, Ulquiorra Cifer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Maldición.- susurraron los dos al unísono.

Vamos, no se podía poner peor. Con casi todos los capitanes y tenientes a su alrededor, haciendo mil preguntas.

**¿Te vas a casar?**

**¿Con quién?**

**¿Cuándo?**

**¿Dónde?**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Me invitas?**

**¿Cuál es su nombre?**

-**SILENCIO.**- la voz de la Teniente del octavo escuadrón resonó autoritaria. Todos callaron. –Bien, creo que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos una pregunta en común… Así que empezare yo primero, porque soy la más ordenada.-

Pero al decirlo, varios empezaron a pelear con ese método de "por que como yo tengo, yo soy, yo hago…"

Mientras estaban distraídos, Ichigo y Rukia miraron alrededor…Una salida, entre Yumichika e Ikkaku, allí estaba su boleto de ida. La pareja se lanzo una mirada cómplice y lentamente fueron dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, hasta que ya se vieron fuera del pequeño círculo de Shinigami, Ichigo le tendió la espalda a Rukia, ella subió y dieron un par de pasos antes de que el grito de Ichigo acallara al tumulto de Tenientes y Capitanes.

-**¡Nos vemos luego, pendejos!**-

Y con un Shunpo, la Teniente y el Shinigami Sustituto desaparecieron ante los ojos sorprendidos de los demás Shinigami.

Bien… quedo claro que cuando de un chisme se trataba, el Seireitei era como un pueblo pequeño, pero a la hora de comprobar rumores…

Era como el infierno, pero más desorganizado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichig y Rukia rieron sonoramente cuando se vieron lejos de aquel grupo de chismosos, saltando aun por entre los tejados de la corte de las almas puras.

-¿Y bien, ahora qué? - pregunto el de cabello anaranjado.

-Bueno… No lo se... ¡Espera! ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto la de largo cabello negro.

A lo que el Shinigami saco un reloj de muñeca y del cual nadie, ni siquiera la autora, sabe de donde saco, y lo observo. –Son las… 12:25.- precisó.

Pero al decir el minuto, pudo sentir en su espalda como la chica se tensaba a más no poder. -¿!Que!?-

-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¡A las 12:30 tengo que almorzar con Kaito-sama! ¡Y falta 5 minutos y todavía estamos lejos de la mansión! ¡Si no nos apuramos llegare tarde! ¡Apresúrate, Ichigo! - ordenó Rukia, apretando su agarre a los hombros de Ichigo.

¿Almorzar con ese hombre? Aquello no le había sonado nada bien al jovencito. Otra vez su compañera estaría con aquel clon de Aizen, sola, y eso lo enfurecía, no sabía porque, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. En vez de ir más rápido, intento hacer que su Shunpo fuera más lento y corto, cosa de la cual la Shinigami que viajaba en su espada se dio cuenta, enfureciéndose.

-¿Qué no me has escuchado? Idiota, apresúrate.- mando molesta mientras zarandeaba los hombros del pelinaranja, el cual al oír la reprimenda se detuvo en seco. Giro el rostro y miro furioso a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué es que estas tan apresurada para llegar allá? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar con ese maldito? - le pregunto, imprimiéndole veneno a sus palabras. -¿Ah, Rukia?-

Ella encaro una ceja, estupefacta. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? -¡¿Pero que estas insinuando, descerebrado?!. Es mi deber como su prometida verlo todos los días, y ya que no nos conocemos, al menos debemos pasar juntos las comidas del día para así acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué carajo te estoy explicando? ¡A ti esto no te interesa! ¡Cállate y empieza a andar! - le rugió, furiosa.

A lo que el Shinigami soltó el agarre en los muslos de Rukia y la dejo caer sobre el techo, se giro y la miro con fuego rabioso en los ojos. -¡No te llevare con ese idiota!-

Rukia, que aun no se recuperaba de la caída, miro a Ichigo sorprendida. -¡¿Pe…pero qué demonios te pasa?!-

-¡¿Qué qué me pasa?! ¡Que estoy celo...!- de pronto Ichigo callo… ¿Que estaba qué? ¿Estaba a punto de decir que esta celoso? ¿De Rukia? No… Él **no** estaba celoso de Rukia, jamás lo estaría.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?... Ni él lo sabía.

-¡Si no vas a responder, bien! ¡Entonces iré yo sola a la mansión!- le espeto furiosa la morena al ver como Ichigo se había quedado perdido en la nebulosa. Se levanto, sacudió un poco su kimono blanco y con Shunpo desapareció ante los ojos de Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- como un mantra repetía la mala palabra mientras corría por los pasillos de la Mansión Kuchiki, con las manos levantando la falda de su kimono para así no tropezar con él. –Nii-sama me va a matar.- lloriqueo sin dejar de correr. –Maldición ¿Donde dijo Kansha que me esperaría el transporte real? - giro el rostro a un pequeño reloj que había dentro de una habitación con la puerta abierta, 12:28. –**¡Mierda!**- grito al ver que solo faltaban dos minutos para las 12:30. Se preparo y utilizo Shunpo para apresurarse.

Una de las varias cosas que se prohibían en la Mansión Kuchiki eran las groserías en voz alta, el correr por los pasillos y usar algún tipo de poder Shinigami, hollow o lo que fuera sin necesidad… Bueno, ya Rukia había roto esas reglas y seguramente rompería otras luego.

De golpe Rukia había recordado donde era que la esperaba el transporte real (gracias al cielo), así que logro componerse unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta donde la esperaban y subió a la pequeña carroza llevada por sirvientes que la esperaba. Al subir, las cortinas blancas que cubrían las caras de la carroza cuadrada se soltaron, cubriendo la vista del interior al exterior y viceversa. Suspiro al sentir como los hombres levantaban la carroza y empezaban a caminar.

Tomo la cortina y la movió un poco y luego le susurro a uno de los hombres. –Por favor, necesito que se apresuren a llegar a la mansión Doraitochi, tengo una reunión importante allá y voy retrasada.-

El hombre asintió y le comunico a los otros 5 hombres que cargaban la carroza y a los que hacían de escoltas. Los hombres empezaron a trotar y Rukia se dejo caer exhausta contras las almohadas que había en el interior de su transporte…

Dios, que día tan largo era, y eso que solo era medio día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime canturreaba alguna canción feliz mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hogar de Rukia y Byakuya, curioseando en las puertas abierta y mirando los grandes jardines de la mansión, pensando que Rukia vivía en un lugar tan bonito y lujoso, como una princesa de verdad, siempre rodeada de sirvientes, de buena comida y comodidades.

Por otro lado, una persona diferente caminaba en silencio, sin detenerse a ver nada. No parecía feliz ni divertido, era, de hecho, todo lo contrario a la alegre Orihime.

Pero eso no era lo único que tenían en contrario… También tenían en contrario la dirección hacia donde caminaban. Y tan distraídos estaban en sus propios mundos que...

PUM

...Terminaron chocando uno contra el otro.

-Ou… Lo sien...- fue levantando la vista para observar con quien había chocado, y termino encontrándose con un joven de vestiduras simples y mirada... Felina. -..to…-

Si ella hubiese sido Ichigo, seguramente hubiese soltado una maldición o algo así, pero como era Inoue Orihime, no reacciono así. En cambio quedo paralizada del miedo. Estaba expuesta, sola, y no había nadie alrededor de ellos… Ulquiorra podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella en ese instante.

Intento huir, pero de nuevo al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayó al suelo. Aun así, con sus codos intento alejarse de ese hombre que la miraba como si se tratara de una cucaracha en el suelo. Ella empezó a rezar susurrando, rogando que no intentara llevársela o hacerle daño. Entonces el por fin se movió, levanto el brazo y lo estiro.

Ella gimió asustada. – ¡No me hagas daño, por favor!- ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas al ver como la mano extendida del pálido se acercaba mas y mas a ella, y cuando parecía que ya no había nada por hacer, Orihime cerró los ojos y espero un golpe o algo similar…

…Pero después de unos segundos aun no sentía nada. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos, pero lo que vio con ese ojo hiso que el otro ojo se abriera de golpe.

La mano de Ulquiorra estaba extendida hacia ella, no apuntando para matarla con un cero o algo así, en cambio, su mano se ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse… Su mirada se mantenía igual de fría y aterradora, pero su mano se ofrecía con, lo que se podría llamar, amabilidad, para Orihime.

-¿Qué espera, Ojô-san? Levántese.- hablo, y al hacerlo la pelirroja gimió y se movió hacia atrás.

-¿...N...no me harás daño?- pregunto entre asustada y confundida.

El pelinegro pareció suspirar. –Ojô-san, le digo que yo no soy ese hombre del que usted habla.- Le hablo sin ninguna emoción presente en su voz. –Y le repito que no le hare daño, así que acepte mi mano.-

Orihime miro la mano pálida, luego miro el rostro del hombre y volvió la vista a su mano… Dudaba, y mucho, pero tomo una decisión, acerco su mano en lo que le pareció una eternidad a ambos y rozo la mano del hombre…

No supo porque, pero en ese instante, los dos sintieron una extraña sensación que recorrió sus cuerpos desde los pies a la cabeza. La mano de ella se termino de posar en la de él, la corriente si intensifico, y luego el cerro la mano y la levanto del suelo.

Si esa sensación de corriente hubiese sido electricidad, hubiesen muerto electrocutados.

Aun así, el ojiverde apenas mostro emoción alguna en sus ojos, apenas un flash de brillo que nadie noto, mientras que en Orihime todo rastro de miedo se borro al sentir su mano atrapada en la de él.

_«Su mano es…»_

_«Tan cálida…»_ coincidieron sus pensamientos.

Pasaban los segundos, ninguno de los dos se soltaba, ni alejaban la mirada del otro, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

No sabían en qué momento habían acortado la distancia, pero era obvio que estaban invadiendo el espacio vital del otro. Sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando, sus mentes se desconectaron de la realidad, olvidaron todo...

Podían sentir el aliento del otro….

…_**Estaban a segundos de poder besarse….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***comentarios de este tiempo***

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Ustedes saben, la navidad, el año nuevo, el ajetreo, la flojera, la comedera xD. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A****:**

**Kawai-Maria: **Gracias! A mi tambien me encantaron varios fics tuyos -aunque aun no puedo terminar de leer You and I por que siento que me cortare las venas con una cuchara de la depresion xD- Ukitake saaabeeee ;) Muchas Gracias por tu RVW Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo!

**jan3siitha: **Aqui esta xD. Gracias por el apoyo nee, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo :)

**Grg98:** Yes, Ukitake me apoya xD Me alegro que te haya gustado! Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo u.u. Tambien espero que hayas tenido una Feliz Navidad y un chevere Año Nuevo :D Saludos Venezolanos de mi parte.

**Kureimy: **Ocultara algo malo Kaito-kuuun? I du no :B. Me alegro que tambien te haya gustado ese capitulo y ojala te guste este :D. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado xD.

**megalex:** estabas destinada(o) a encontrarme *vocesita dramatica* Ok, no xD Pero me alegro que tambien me hayas encontrado. Espero -por fin- continuar este fic. Y me has leido la mente con lo de cursi... Me di cuenta, releyendo los capitulos, que escribia tantas cursiladas que me dio ganas de vomitar xD Aunque a mis antiguos lectores les gustaban esas cursiladas, tratare de no ser tan rosa con esta resubida -or I will die soon- xS. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Tambien, **muchas gracias a las personas que pusieron como favorita o que siguen a esta historia y a esta autora y a las personas que leen y no comentan**! Se les agradece asi no hayan dejado review y se les anima a que lo hagan. Que por cierto, ya solo nos falta **1 rvw para los cincuenta**! El primero en dejar RVW se llevara... Un genialoso regalo! (los que me conocen, saben que voy a regalarxD)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy entonces! Nos vemos!

POR FAVOR! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW! ASI SEA PARA DECIR QUE ORIHIME ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DESPISTADA COMO PARA APENAS DARSE CUENTA DEL ICHIRUKI A ESTAS ALTURAS DE LA VIDA!

Se despide

_**Kurenai**____**Lukia.**_


End file.
